Kazuma's Story
by sofiaskylar
Summary: Kazuma's band have not done any exploration for some times. Eventually, they found a ruin to explore - However, the ruin is not typical as they usually explored back then.
1. Part 1

First and the foremost, I do not own this story. I somehow feel my writing skills tingling. Secondly, this story is NSFW. What is NSFW? Google it.

Megumin: I don't think I can do anything if we're in this ruin, Kazuma! I cannot cast my explosion in such a small place like this!

Kazuma: Explosion or not, you're coming with us this time, Megumin.

Megumin: Even if I have to, what use would I give to you?

Kazuma: Just get going. We're behind the schedule.

Megumin: Ok, fine! I doubt I would be useful for you anyway.

Darkness: This ruin… It looks like we are going to be the first to set foot in here.

Kazuma: Yes, we are. With that mind, we should be extra careful of whatever things we will find inside. Where is Aqua? What took her so long?

Darkness: Aqua has some errands to do. I think she'll be here at any moment.

Aqua appears, running off

Aqua: Hey! Everybody!

Kazuma: There you are! What on earth are you doing out there? Didn't you realize how long we have to wait for you here?

Aqua: Don't you start nagging me, you shut-in geek! I was just a few minutes late, and you are nagging around like an old woman!

Kazuma: You good-for-nothing goddess…

Darkness: Okay, okay. Calm down, you two. Everyone's here, let's get inside, okay?

Kazuma and Aqua pouted away from one another. Both their cheeks were red thanks to them tampering to one another, refusing to take blames on their incompetence.

Megumin: There is no helping for them.

Darkness: As always, Megumin. As always.

The three of them trekked off into the ruins. Meanwhile, at the other side of the ruin, three adventurers stood by, readying themselves.

Chris: So this is the ruin that Kazuma and his party currently in.

Wiz: We have to be careful, Chris-san. We cannot let them delve deeper in that ruin.

Yunyun: Don't worry, Wiz-san. If anything coming to us, I could give you some cover.

Wiz: That is reassuring, thank you.

Chris: Well, you hired both of us, remember? We'll do anything to ensure your safety, and drag them out from this ruin. Just get ready to cast force teleport once we found Kazuma-san.

Wiz: It is going to be channeling power, so I will have to concentrate it awhile. Once we find them, keep them busy from doing anything.

Yunyun: Understood. I will keep Megumin casting that useless power of her on me while I stoop her down. At last (grips knuckle firmly), I will win this duel, Megumin! Just wait for me!

Wiz: (laughs) I hope we won't be too late. Let's go. Take the lead, Chris-san.

Chris: I got it covered.

One hour later, in the middle of the ruin, Kazuma and his party were besieged. Goblins spawned from multiple shafts, halting the party.

Kazuma: Megumin, your left!

Megumin: (evades incoming arrow) That was close! There's just too many of them, yet I couldn't cast out my explosion.

Kazuma: You'll get us all killed if you do that. Just bear with it and keep avoiding attacks! Darkness, come on, we have to… Darkness?

Darkness: Yeah, come and get me. I'm unarmed (breathing heavily).

Darkness got herself encircled by goblins, all poised to strike. At this time, Darkness was in mess. Her body armor torn up, sword reduced to just scabbard, yet her eyes are clouded. She was in midst of her orgasm, having beaten by forces of unknown in a newly-discovered ruin.

Aqua: Kazuma-san! Help me!

Aqua on the other hand, was sent running in circle, chased by zombies.

Aqua: Help me!

Megumin: That's it, we're done here.

Kazuma: No, not yet. I'm not giving up. Come on, Megumin. You could hit those goblins hard with that staff of yours!

Megumin: B.. But my staff is not as sturdy as sword! What if it breaks by a hit?

Kazuma: You have no other choice, it's either that or die.

Megumin: (Watches Darkness and Aqua in terrible missive) Urgh fine! I'll do it!

Kazuma: Good, let's get Aqua first. Darkness can wait.

And so the two changed their course to Aqua. Kazuma's hand pulled out strings of the bow, leaving many zombies back to their eternal sleep. Megumin reached to one of the zombie, still crawling actively despite being shot to the head, and swung the staff to its head. With no more zombies, Megumin tended to Aqua.

Megumin: Are you alright?

Aqua: We shouldn't take this quest! Kazuma you dummy!

Megumin: There, there. Don't get your hope lost here, Aqua-san!

Kazuma: Megumin, stay with Aqua. Let me deal with Darkness.

Megumin: Right.

With few arrows left, Kazuma charged toward the goblins, with his right arm held Chunchunmaru, the miniature sword. As his battle cries echoed, the fledgling goblins had their numbers split up. The first half still had their eyes on Darkness whom they had been unable to break spirit of, and another half set their target on Kazuma.

Kazuma: Come at me, you small bastards! Leave my friend alone!

Darkness: Kazuma! Don't…

Sounds of metal clanking filled the air of the ruin. Despite their small stature, the goblins were able to resist themselves from Kazuma's raging and large offensive. His arms flexed endlessly, landing probably tens to maybe hundreds of attempting blows to the goblins. He rolled around like a whirlwind, hitting many goblins at his stead. His eyes could see incoming arrows beyond him, fast enough for him to deflect with his blade. But he missed one arrow, in which the arrow promptly hit his left chest. Though small, the arrow right to his heart, stunned him indefinitely. Kazuma found himself smashing onto the ground, unable to move, and unable to breathe…

In his hazy vision, he heard cries from his comrades, and heavier metal clashing coming from all direction, followed by barrage of magic blasts. His breath became heavier and heavier, and it was getting unbearable. At one point, it stopped. And so as his heart.

He found himself in limbo. Lying down, he felt numbness all around him. He expected Eris, another goddess besides Aqua, sitting down before him. As his vision became clear, it was not Eris. A figure dressed with heavy armor stood before him, looking pissed off. A blade is strapped behind the figure, and it seemed the ground, be it limbo, seemed to be cracking around his feet.

Kazuma: Where am I?

Dreadlord: How dare you trespass my domain?

Kazuma: W-who are you? Why can't I move?  
Dreadlord: That'll be my poison arrow, you idiot. My minions gave it to you, in courtesy for your rudeness disturbing my sanctuary. But rest easy, I am not going to kill you.

Kazuma: Huh? What?

Dreadlord: I said, I am not going to kill you, urgh, are you that daft? I forgot you mortals tend to have a lot of potatoes in your ear.

Kazuma: I-I came here just to get some treasures. That is all. I-I am s-s-s-sorry for intruding your place. Please… get me back to my friends, and let us leave… this place.

Dreadlord: I love it when mortals starting to lose their hope and settle down to humbleness and surrender. Fine, you can go. Alright. On one condition.

Kazuma: Condition? What condition?

Dreadlord: You see, I am not actually a bad demon like you people always think of. I am an alchemist, once serving the Demon King many age ago. Now I am retired, secluding in this place you people so rudely intervene. I am doing some researches on some potions, but I am short of test subjects.

Kazuma: (Gulps) I don't like where this goes.

Dreadlord: Amazing. You could see where this is coming. Yes, you will be my test subject.

Kazuma: But, but, I thought you have all those goblins at your disposal!

Dreadlord: True, but they are not intelligent beings. Beside, they are summoned creatures, conjured by me just for the sake of protecting this place. No, I need a test subject who could consume the potion and actively show its effect. Adventurers like you might have been through tight times; I am sure you could withstand the effect of this potion.

Kazuma: It's just not right! I will not do anything for you, demon! You could just kill me if you want, I won't mind…

Dreadlord: Because you have an arch priest helping you getting back to life? No, I will not kill you. I will not leave this opportunity untapped. Look at you - You barely even move your muscle. What makes you think you're in advantage against me, the alchemist that has caused great conflict amongst the human alchemist ages ago?

While Kazuma strained himself hard, the Dreadlord walked off to his table. There were potions and alchemical ingredients scattered all over the table. The Dreadlord had his time searching for one potion, and finally had it. Kazuma felt uneasiness. Every part of his body tingled. His mind boggled with uncertainties.

Dreadlord: Cease your resistance, human. The time has come to give me your strength.

Kazuma drew his strength. He shut his mouth tight. But his diminished strength was no match for the demon's strong arm. With just one swing, the dreadlord made his way open his mouth wide, letting purple-colored fluid flowed from the potion right into his mouth. The man went epileptic, shaken all over his body. Every part of his orifices - Eyes, noses and mouth, all flowed out purple liquids. Kazuma's voice became even unclear, but desperate.

After emptying the potion, the Dreadlord snapped his finger, and Kazuma found himself lying on the ground, surrounded by his comrades. Darkness and Megumin were sitting duck beside him, having red eyes because crying too much. As he finally revived from death, both crusader and arch wizard proceed to embrace him hardly, and affectionate.

Megumin & Darkness: Kazuma!

Kazuma: (Getting up) Where is he?!

Aqua: Kazuma, calm down! It's alright, we're safe now!

Kazuma: Safe? (sigh) Goodness, it's just a dream.

Aqua: Dreaming?

Kazuma: Ah, nothing. It's alright. Darkness, are you alright? You seem to have quite a bad thrashing by those goblins.

Darkness: I'm fine… It's alright, thanks to them.

Chris: Hello, Kazuma!

Kazuma: Chris! What are you doing here?

Chris: I'm here accompanying this woman. She wants us to meet and stop you guys from advancing into depths of this ruin.

Wiz: Hello, Kazuma.

Kazuma: Wiz! (sigh) Thank god you're here. I thought I was a goner by all those goblins and such.

Wiz: I am sorry for turning in late. I should have come as fast as I can. I thought you guys already reach the end of this ruin.

Kazuma: What's inside this ruin anyway?

Wiz: I will explain it to you later. For now, we need to leave this ruin. Now.

Kazuma: (Turned to Darkness and Aqua) Yeah, we're in bad shape as for now. I guess I'll just call it a day. Let's go home, everyone.

Aqua: Yes, please. I can't stand watching more zombies coming after me.

Kazuma: That's because you're an arch priest.

Aqua: Shut up, you neet!

Kazuma: Whatever.

Megumin: Can you move, Kazuma?

Kazuma: Don't worry about me. Aqua patched me real good.

Yunyun: Megumin, it's time for another duel! Come!

Megumin: Not today, Yunyun. I am tired. I just want to get out of here.

Yunyun: Oh. O.. Okay then.

Chris: Seriously, it's amazing you guys held longer than I expected. Those things are maniac, rarely people can get away alive from those things.

Kazuma: I guess we're just being lucky. Ah, right. Wiz, what's this about the ruin you want to tell me?

Wiz: This ruin is a Sanctuary. A great alchemist who once served Demon King lives here.  
Kazuma: (Gulps) Alchemist?

Wiz: Yes, he is an alchemist. Once, he was a dreadlord, commanding huge group of demon armies to stand against mortals. But he was defeated. He ended up siding with humans to stand against Demon King. As part of agreement, he was let out to live in seclusion, away from human beings. This ruin is where he lives now.

Megumin: Is he still alive?

Wiz: I don't know. After all these years, those that lived to see the Dreadlord have all dead, so there's no telling whether the Dreadlord still in this world or not. But there is one term the Dreadlord invoked to humans.

Megumin: And that is?

Wiz: He wished this sanctuary to be shut off and left unknown to mortals. He wishes to be left alone, and his sanctuary never be intruded by anyone. I guess all those goblins and zombies there are just doing their job for their master.

Megumin: So that's why you came in for us! If it's not because of you, none of us would make it out… And Kazuma will be no more.

Aqua: So this place is actually a demon's abode? I should have delve deeper and send that creature down to hell with my goddess blow.

Darkness: I don't think it'll be useful, Aqua. You're talking a dreadlord, a high ranking demon that is even stronger than both Wiz and Vanir. You would have dug your own grave doing so.

Aqua: Tch, whatever. I am retreating now, just because Kazuma told me so, and none of us are strong enough to go there. One day, I'll return here, and that piece of junk will witness the strength of goddess!

Chris: There, there. For starters, let's go back and have a drink in tavern. Okay?

Darkness: Kazuma, you look a bit distracted. Is something wrong?

Kazuma: N..Nothing! I was just perplexed, trying to recover from all those things. I'm glad you alright, despite all those thrashing.

Darkness: Yeah, those goblins really are something. They had me stripped off. (breathing heavily) Yeah, they are really good on this. I should have just submit myself and let them ravage me. Uhhhh, that will be nice.

Megumin: Not again.

Kazuma: At least you're still kicking. Come, let us not talk about this again.

Darkness: Oh, alright then.

Kazuma chuckled over Yunyun and Megumin mincing words. Unknown to him, Wiz had taken a deep, thorough stare at him. She saw something peculiar from the guy, especially when she saw by herself, purple-like energy waves released from all over him. A demon like the Dreadlord too, only she can sense it. Not even the Goddess Aqua can see those purple waves. Wiz looked back, looking into the ruin they were about to leave. "What have you done, Magyar?" she thought, looking concerned of Kazuma.

Kazuma and his band could not reach Axel in time. After spending many hours in ruins, neither of them had enough energy to continue on their journey. The party had all but shabby in terms of equipment and weapons. Almost all mana was spent for protection and repel from any other unwanted troubles within the area.

Eventually, they stopped at a hillside, overlooking Axel from afar, and a river flowing at their north. Although it was rough, Kazuma had with him, a portable survival kit. Starting from a small capsule, Kazuma tossed it to ground. The capsule transformed into a wooden hut, much to delights of other adventurers.

Kazuma: Let's call it a day.

Megumin: Amazing. Are all our stuffs inside?

Kazuma: Yes, it is. With this thing, we could stay up without any replenishment for up to ten days. Right, Wiz?

Wiz: Ah, yes. I am glad you enjoyed my item.

Kazuma: Of course I am. Okay, everyone, unload your gears here.

Darkness: Wha..?! Kazuma, did you just tell us to unload our clothes?! You beast…. Good for you, taking advantage with every one of us exhausted.

Kazuma: I didn't say anything like that! What the hell?

Megumin: Kazuma, you…

Aqua: Hmm, Kazutrash strikes again.

Kazuma: You idiot, good for nothing crusader! Fine! Do whatever you want, I'm taking air outside.

Megumin: Kazuma!

Chris: As always, you never break character, Darkness. Well, with him not around for while, I suppose we change up quickly before Kazutrash comes.

Aqua: Good idea.

Darkness: Wiz, you seem to be off a bit since we left the ruin. Are you alright?

Wiz: Eh? What? No, nothing. I'm just a bit tired. Getting my feet walking for long distance. It has been awhile since I did that kind of sort.

Darkness: I see. Well, we may have to walk even more tomorrow. As for now, take some rest, Wiz.

Wiz: Yes.

Darkness: So what's this all about this small hut? He bought this from you, am I right?

Wiz: Yes, he did. This hut has everything adventurers wanted for their stop - Hot bath, portable dinner and even sleeping bags. This hut supposes to only house one person, but Kazuma bought from me a bigger one, fit for five or more occupants.

Darkness: That explains why this place seemed to be larger than I thought to be. I remember Chris also bought one, but it looks a bit smaller than this one.

Wiz: She did. In fact, she bought it from me many times, because she always travels…

Aqua: Oi, enough babbling, you lich! Let's go bathe together!

Wiz: Ok!

Darkness: There's even a huge pond inside. What a hut we got here.

Aqua: (Shouting) Kazuma, don't you dare get inside and peek on us!

All girls stepped down and rested at miniature-sized hot spring pond. Darkness and Wiz were the latest to come. They appeared to pond, with not a single thread except small towels to cover their crotch. Megumin stared blankly to Darkness and Wiz, scanning from up to down. But her sight locked on their chest. Two pairs of mound, bigger than Aqua's and Yunyun's. Sighing in disappointment, Megumin proceeded splashing herself into warm water.

Megumin: (mutters) At least I am not alone (looked at Chris from underwater).

Aqua: Is Kazuma around?

Darkness: He hasn't come in yet. Maybe he's busy putting on fire for firewood.

Chris: Or maybe he's hatching a plot to peek on us from great distance. Who knows what that guy going to do. Even my panties got into his range.

Yunyun: What? Kazuma's into that kind of thing? How savage.

Darkness: He is savage. One too many times I saw him messing around with girls, claiming that he's an advocate of gender equality.

Aqua: That Neet, if he is so much defiling my beauty, I am going to smack him very hard, not even resurrection can bring him back. For all I know, he's the one who told us to come here at first place.

Darkness: There, there. It's fine, Aqua. At least we all came out from that place in one piece. As savage as he is, he still care enough to provide us this amazing contraption.

Wiz: Kazuma bought another ten units of this from me that day. I guess he already had plan for emergency plan should things like happen.

Megumin: That Kazuma. Always comes up with the plan, regardless how crazy he is. How kind of him…

Yunyun: What's that, Megumin?

Megumin: N-Nothing! You're just imagining things, Yunyun.

Yunyun: (Rises up from water) Putting that aside, Megumin. Come on, let's duel. You and me, in this pond.

Megumin: Why are you still doing this? I thought I already told you, I am no in mood for that!

Yunyun: Eeeeeh? Come on! Aren't I your friend?

Megumin: No (eyes fixed on Yunyun's breasts, bouncing as she shouted for challenge). Seriously, what's with those breasts?

Yunyun: Come again?

Megumin: Never mind! (splashes back to warm pond)

Darkness: You two really are best friends.

Aqua: How annoying.

While the girls at the pond had fun, Kazuma was outside, lying down on ground. Once again, he felt yet another burning sensation around his body. Like a jolt of electric shock coming from taser gun, he turned epileptic, shaken while the firewood started to light up. Purple energies seeped out from his body - The sign of which his encounter to the Dreadlord was actually true. His resistance felled by strong magic. As he succumb to the effect of unknown potion, the Dreadlord watched him afar via telepathy. He sat in his domain, writing out observations from his dear test subject. "The effect will be starting anytime soon. Brace yourself, Kazuma Satou. You are going to like it," said the Dreadlord with very cunning smile a demon could make.

The whole shaking thing eventually has to come to an end, and Kazuma could felt himself freed from disturbance. Purple haze dispersed, and he's back to his senses. But his face was pale, as blue as the ghost. He looked at both hands - twitching even though it's already done. What is happening to me, he thought, panicking. What have you done, Dreadlord?

Aqua: Kazuma!

Kazuma: Ha…. Yes?

Aqua: We're done already! You can use the bath now!

Kazuma: I'll be there soon. Make sure you guys done, okay?

Aqua: Whatever.

Kazuma: (sigh) Firewood hasn't done yet. I must do this quick.

The party had their dinner by campfire. As expected, Kazuma even brought along complete set of portable foods - the kind of foods travelers usually had during their travels. Everyone had good times talking to one another, mincing words as usual. Even Aqua became delighted over some alcohol drinks Kazuma whole-heartedly packed for her.

As night fell into its depth, everybody have gone asleep. All except Kazuma. Sitting by campfire, the man looked into the moon, apparently in its full phase. Whatever that Dreadlord added inside that thing, something's inside that made him insomniac, no matter methods he disposed for quality sleeping time.

As he stayed entranced by beautiful skies and insomnia problem, Aqua showed up, getting lumber and all thanks to three shots of strong drink. Salivating, Aqua mumbled out words, inaudible even for Kazuma.

Kazuma: Hey, Aqua. Get a hold of yourself!

Aqua: (hiccup) Areee? It's Kazuma-san! Yahaaa, it's Kazuma. Ka-zu-ma! (pinching his cheek hardly) What a baby skin you have there.

Kazuma: (grabbed Aqua's hand) Stop it! You're bugging me out!

Aqua: This is all your fault, if it wasn't because of you taking me, I would've enjoyed my time up there instead of… (nauseating)

Kazuma: Oh no. Don't do it here, I just had my shower, damn it!

Instead of getting showered with rainbow vomit, the goddess lost her balance, stumbling down to ground. Kazuma had her covered, but there's another problem arising. Aqua laid down, probably collapsed by too much sauce on her. A dead weight Squeezed Kazuma from inside. He barely can even move his arms and legs, for Aqua's arms and legs shut them tight. Cursing, Kazuma braced himself to release such a weight.

His effort progressed; He pulled out his arms off her arms. Another problem arose. Being too much preoccupied by escaping to live, he was too late for another predicament - His hands were stuck on both Aqua's breasts, each one with his hand. His grip was unintentional, but there was a bit of a force, tight enough for Aqua to let out a moan.

Kazuma Satou became aghast. His eyes were wide. There was a feeling of pleasure developing within him, but the fear of getting goddess blow from Aqua in tomorrow's time dominated his mind. Resistance is futile, his face bloomed red, flustered.

Kazuma: A.. Aqua… No, this is not what you think…

Aqua: Hey, wanna do it?

Kazuma: What?

Aqua: (sigh) You idiot, why do you have to make a woman say this to you.

Kazuma: (stammers) I-I don't think I know what you meant. So please, get me out of here - You're heavy!

He released his grip of the breasts, but Aqua retaliated. She lifted off from Kazuma, now sitting in an intimidating position. Her butt sat right above his crotch, and her hands forcefully took Kazuma's hand, placing them to her lower part.

Aqua: I love it when you get blushed by this.

Kazuma: I don't think this is a good idea. You're a drunk, bastard.

Aqua: Whatever, I'll make use of it!

He's at his loose end. The goddess had him under control. Her hands moved wildly - First she forcefully ripped off his sleepwear. Exposed and no strings attached, the goddess bent down, landing her feminine teeth to one of his nipples.

As she indulged biting that spot, her under hand had its way to Kazuma's lower part. His rod is now freed from long imprisonment, now in full mast and in its glory, overlooking the beautiful night scenery.

Aqua: You look distressed, but your friend down here doesn't.

Kazuma: (flustered, whimper) Please, stop it.

Aqua: I know you have been waiting for this moment, when great goddess like me finally answer your plea, you pleb.

Her right hand rubbed it sensually, and slowly. But a small motion like that sent a jolt of pleasure for him. His body shivered, and he could not stop the inevitable.

Aqua: Haaa, it gets harder. It's twitching.

Kazuma: How did you know all these?

Aqua: I'm a goddess. I know everything, and I know you're going to cum very soon. (Heavy breathing) It's coming very soon. (Slurps)

She let out her hand, freeing the big stick. Instead, she leaped off, gracefully. As she stopped, Kazuma had himself in yet another surprising change of event. Aqua laid prone before him. He felt tickle below him. It appears that Aqua has made her way to engulf that huge stick of his into her mouth. The lewd sound, unlike he ever heard from this good-for-nothing goddess before, now in session.

She licked voraciously, every part of the racket. While she got herself busy, Kazuma looked at her underneath part, also laid out before his eyes. The scent of female's womanhood gotten into him. Too much juice flowed out her.

His resistance faltered. He felt a sudden fluctuation of his strength, as all drawn into his little friend down there. Her licking became erratic, as so as the stick.

Kazuma: Damn it! Don't blame me for this! (starts licking the pussy)

Aqua: (moans) Kazuma, you brute! Taking advantage of this. Fine, that alone will not stop me from finish this up.

His tongue rolled and twisted wildly across the labia, clitoris and straight inside her. Stream of pleasure turned into heat, and when Kazuma's tongue reached the inner sanctum, Aqua's foundation shaken up. Her erotic wail will not stop him. Animal instinct got the better of him. Aqua let off his stick, getting screwed up.

Aqua: No, no… You're breaking me. I-It-It's coming, it's coming out!

Hot steam filled over the cold night, emanating from Kazuma and Aqua. Aqua conceded, but it was too late for her. Kazuma was leading up, but it was not in his own sense.

Meanwhile, the Dreadlord in his sanctuary gladfully observing Kazuma getting out of control. The effect of the potion has begun.

Dreadlord: Let your true male instinct revolt. The night is yours, Kazuma Satou!

Aqua: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh!

A stream of fluid squirted out from her vagina, drenching his face instantly. After that, whitish liquid blasted out from the orifice of his penis, smearing Aqua by face indefinitely.

The two of them paused, having exhausted from their duel.

Aqua: Not bad… You made my squirm like a devil.

Kazuma: You too.

Aqua: (sigh) Okay, I'll call it a night. Bye!

Kazuma (grabs her hand as she was about to leave) Stop right there.

Aqua: Eh? What? I thought we're done already!

Kazuma: Do you think it's done with merely a 69?

Aqua: I-I don't get it… And Kazuma, you're scaring me. Don't tell me…?!

At this point, Kazuma stood up, posing like a real beast ready to pounce its prey. His stick was still in full mast, standing up actively even after letting too much life force from it. Aqua whimpered down, sitting duck at his mercy. Her alcohol has seeped off from all those steams, making Aqua back to her normal self.

Aqua: Kazuma, don't do it! I beg you! Or I'll smack you hard! Don't come any closer!

Kazuma: It's playtime!

Aqua: Kazuma! No! Please, no!

The man embraced her, cutting off her way out. This time, it was her turn to resist, but her petite goddess body was still recovering from the scene, and Kazuma, in spite of his pitiful stature, will not stop at any cost, especially after Aqua made him into this. He stuck his tongue into hers, coiling to one another. Aqua pulled herself, but it was no avail, his tongue conquered her mouth, and soon, her headstrong attempt to escape disappeared.

Her tongue began to follow the flow of his. Instead of trying to push his tongue out, Aqua succumbed to his attack. Kazuma's hand crawled by their own. One hand reached to her breast, and another one positioning his full mast manhood into the depths of Atlantis.

As Aqua returned to her sense, it was already too late for her to stop his advance. The stick plunged in, penetrating frontline. Blood squirted out around the hole, and Aqua squealed. The squeal was a mix of pleasure and a bit of pain.

Aqua: It hurts!

Kazuma: Shut up, bitch! I'll dig a diamond out of you!

It was a full throttle. She felt a bit of relief as the drill came out from the hole. But then, it sank back in, this time even deeper. The squeal turned into moans and screams. The man thrust his way, out and go. Tears came out from her eye, but not even a womanly cry will stop him.

Aqua is overpowered. Her eyes became blank, from tearful protest and plead, her expression became brazenly addictive to something other than her usual sauces at night after adventures.

Aqua: Give me more!

Kazuma: Finally, less resistance! Very well!

Aqua: Thrust me in! Don't budge an inch!

Kazuma: Gladly!

Aqua: (Moan) Yeah, it feels so good! Don't you ever stop!

Kazuma: Shut your pie hole (put his lips back to hers, and kisses)

Aqua: (let off his tongue) Ah, I never felt this good before. Is this what people called the great wave of debauchery?

Kazuma: Whatever, urgh…

Aqua: Oh my, you're getting even harder. Push me in deeper! I know you're about to let it go once more!

Kazuma: This is it! Brace yourself!

Aqua: Yeah, come at me, cum inside me!

Kazuma: Urghhh (Straining and gritting his teeth)

Aqua: (screams)

Barrages of white missiles launched out from its rocket pod, all directed into its target - The Ovary. Kazuma must have pent out all these times, for he unleashed two, no, four waves of non-self guided missiles. It was just too much that some fluid oozed out from the hole. Aqua was in her stupor, defeated by a mere mortal she often called, "Kazutrash".

The Dreadlord could not stop grinning. It was a success. His test subject showed promising effect.

Butler: Tea, Lord Magyar?

Dreadlord: Yes, please.

Butler: How was your experiment, milord?

Dreadlord: It's a great success.

Butler: May I request an indulgence of your latest experiment, milord. I would love to know more about it.

Dreadlord: As always, you flatter me too much. Very well, I shall indulge you. (takes out the potion from its pedestal). But could I interest you with a background history, first?

Butler: Oh, milord, you do know how to captivate me.

Dreadlord: (chuckle) Well, things changed since I left that troublesome Demon King. Well, I suppose so (clears throat). Back then, before the latest Demon King's ascension, his father was insatiable. Hungers for desires. He earned the name of the Great Hungerer among mortals back then. He often ordered numerous raids and conquests that befell many great kingdom of mortals, enslaving them just so he could ravage them and sate that unholy and terrible appetite of his.

Butler: But that's bad! I had known the previous Demon King, but I don't know he would go that far. (shakes head) there is no wonder why many mortals rose to fight him.

Dreadlord: Indeed. Many waged war against him. I was one of his general. He put me in charge to conquer Axel. Little did I know, humanity overpowered me and slaughtered every armies that I have in my disposal. Ah, but this is getting out of topic! Damn it, I was supposed to tell you the origin of this potion!

Butler: Oh, my apology, milord. I didn't mean to change subjects.

Dreadlord: No, you didn't. It was I. (clears throat) One day, his insatiable lust of women disappeared. The work was done by a revolting human barmaid his armies captured. Can you believe that the human had a spell that negates every sexual appetite of his, orienting him into homosexual. The Demon King, in his frustration, killed that poor woman and ended up ravaging all demon supreme guards inside the palace.

Butler: Ah. That explains some times when the palace suddenly became fully lockdown with many higher-ups surrounding it.

Dreadlord: Exactly. That was it. The current Demon King was still in his teen, out from the reach this land. Fearing our King will lose desire to rule, some viziers had concocted plan to revive his sexual urges. (taking out a strange-looking root and shows it to his butler) They discovered this, Drekar Root. It is an ingredient that could turn an even herbivore and harmless male into sex-crazed primate. I was actually one of the generals responsible to assist our researchers in expedition to find more, possibly manufacture more.

Butler: I heard about the expedition. I was supposed to join the team, but the viziers instead ordered me to be on lookout at main entrance of the palace. But I heard the expedition was a failure, is it?

Dreadlord: Unfortunately, it was. Our journey was cut short by sudden attack by angry humans. Bandits turned to their side and instantly wiped out my entire force, leaving the researchers at mercy with these bandits. I too was grievously wounded by the fight, and that was where I finally came to surrender and imprisoned.

The Dreadlord got off his seat and walked towards his balcony, overlooking the bright, full moon. His mind reminded him of his dark times in human prison.

Dreadlord: I expect myself chained, tortured and perhaps purified by those priests. Instead, they left me undisturbed. They kept their cool, leaving me alone to my time. Eventually, I came to peace with them, telling them strategic routes to Demon King's palace.

Butler: Milord…

Dreadlord: Our King became blind by his rule. Viziers and their corruptions, they wished their king to stay so that their greed and trickery will stay. Beforehand, our kind was able to coexist with humans because our another previous King was wise and careful, not some sex-crazed beast. And so the Demon King purged from his throne, and the viziers were all but dead by now. Ah, not again! Why must I go this far! Damn it!

Butler: My…

Dreadlord: No, not your fault. It's me. Couldn't stop myself from indulging the story further. As I was saying, this Drekar Root was supposed to be in possession of our King, but it never reached him. And so, after the death of Demon King, I spent my years searching for the plants. No humans were around, for I warned them bad consequences should they intervene. They won't harm me, I won't harm them. I found those roots, and had been experimenting for years, but never found out suitable test subjects.

Butler: Test subjects? I have abundant of them, milord. Those goblins aren't enough?

Dreadlord: No, they aren't. Besides, to see this effect to come true, the test subject must be stronger, have stable mind, and could discern good or bad. Yes, I am talking about human being, not some dwarves or elves or any others races. But my words with human bound me, stopping me from continuing my research…. But no more. I finally found one, and he will be my entertainment, and through it, his entertainment as well.

Butler: You must be talking about those intruders. Those bunches were foolhardy. I could have send the wraiths to make short business of them, but since you had better idea, I put on hold those wraiths. So that's the one you were talking about. I suppose you are now observing him, milord?

Dreadlord: Indeed, my fellow butler. This is a revival of the ancient alchemy that even our previous Demon King couldn't make it to see. However, the root itself is lethal for mortals, thus I made it in form of potion, in which I removed every negative effects within the roots.

Butler: What does the potion do to person?

Dreadlord: It's exactly what you think it will be - It increases sexual urges on the person. As far as I remember from old texts, those who consume the potion will have its effect permanently. The effect will not be active at all time. When the person is subject to sexual moves from partner, or whatever event that may arouse the subject, this effect will appear, and the person will be unstoppable forces of unknown, in form of sexual advances to the person, perhaps even to multiple people in some cases.

Butler: What else effect can it inflict?

Dreadlord: The greatest effect of this potion is greater chance… of impregnation within female partners the subject had sex with. I don't know much about pregnancy, but this grimoire of our old alchemist stated that the female partner who had sex with the subject usually bear if not two, three children at once. But whatever it is, he's going to enjoy it anyway. Now, back in business.


	2. Part 2

Bliss and tranquility filled them once they walked into doorstep, a few hours after they left the ruin.

Aqua: Aaaah, it feels so good to be back!

Megumin: Too bad we didn't get anything from that ruin.

Kazuma: At least we came back with me still in one piece.

Megumin: Hey, Kazuma.

Kazuma: What is it?

Megumin: Since we're not doing anything tomorrow, could you accompany me for Explosion magic training? I think my power's getting weaker for not casting out for long time.

Kazuma: I'll consider it. For now, let's just rest our head. Aqua!

Aqua: Yes?

Kazuma: I got some good liquors on one of those crates. It's yours.

Aqua: Wow, what's into you, getting generous all of a sudden? Save your pleasantries for rescuing you. Whatever, tonight will be a blast!

Kazuma: Heheh. Go ahead, Aqua.

The rough night between him and Aqua was somehow an urban legend. He knew it happened that night, but Aqua did not. As morning came, Aqua woke up sober, not knowing what she did to him last night, and she got in return.

Aqua: What am I, loitering around like some sort of wild animals?

Kazuma: Wait, you don't remember what you did last night?

Aqua: No. I recalled drinking some of the best bubblies you ever had for me, and that was it. What, did you do something to me?

Kazuma: N… No. Of course not. Yeah, yeah, you were like a wild beast, disturbing the peace of real wild beasts in the wilderness. Thank god those liquors pack a punch for you to settle down.

Aqua: How dare you call me a wild beast! You damn NEET.

Kazuma: Urgh…. Whatever. Everyone, pack up your stuffs – We're leaving.

Wiz: I wonder what happened to Aqua last night. She seemed to be screaming quite lively.

The lich wondered, but Megumin and Darkness did not. They looked to other places, flustered.

Megumin stared blankly to her ceiling in her room. As she returned to her bed, she too clouded by a haunting memory. It was last night, right after the whole team left the ruin and stayed a night in a fancy camp Kazuma bought from Wiz-san's magic shop.

There were loud noises from the spot she slept on. Curious, she got out from her disturbed slumber, feeling disturbed, and at the same time, braced herself in case if there's any bad things with bad intentions out there.

Turned out the thing was bad, only that she did not expect this kind of bad. Instead of seeing bandits with blunt weapons, or creatures ready to prey, she became an audience watching a play.

But the play was not like the usual theatre. This one was made with no stages but natural ones. Trees and bushes around the corner, with two person she knew acting on it. The play is cast by a male adventurer named Kazuma Satou and another one was a female named Aqua.

Not a single thread attached on them. With body stark naked, the two of them embraced to one another, moaning and getting sweaty in spite of cold night. Their breaths were audible, and Megumin sat behind the scene, watching them in their midst of pleasure.

The brute Kazuma freely motioned his hands to various part of Aqua's body. Each time his hands move, she squealed or moaned, as if she really enjoys his advance. Aqua, too, would not have him hog all the fun.

So this is sex.

It's a chance of a lifetime seeing adult people performing this act.

This play of theirs lasted for hours. Megumin hid behind shadows. Her eyes set on Kazuma giving out everything to Aqua. She shivered timber, and for untold reasons, she felt sudden heat all over her. Steamy feelings swirled, for her youthful and inquisitive nature tempted her to know more about this subject.

Stains of dirt and grasses did not sway them at all, and Aqua, one that the part knew as 'purest of all' was all dirty and naughty. One time, the arch priest screamed "It feels so good! Don't stop now! Fill me up inside! Cum inside me!"

Megumin's hand became uncontrollable. Her hand reached down there.

The eavesdropper found herself rubbing her clits forcefully. Soon, she moaned too, but a bit softer than the play in front of her. Her eyes dilated. There were no lens at those eyes. The play ended with Kazuma froze up, but Aqua screamed out her lungs.

Her screams echoed, and so as Megumin. Their voices in sync, and nobody suspects someone snoop in, let alone somebody younger than them.

Well, that was what happened that night. Megumin wondered, laid on bed, stared blankly to chandelier above her bed.

Does it really feel good?

If it is, why does Aqua acting like she was tormented by Kazuma?

This brainwork of her cost her tiredness, and she went snored all night long.

Next day, as Megumin walked out from door, Kazuma awaited for her from outside, fully equipped with usual adventurer's outfit.

Kazuma: Here I am.

Megumin: You should've told me you wanted to sooner.

Kazuma: I'm just doing this because I don't have anything to do anyway.

Megumin: I could just do this myself.

Kazuma: Ah, come on. Just let me follow you.

Megumin: (sigh) Where's Aqua?

Kazuma: She's on bed, still reek of alcohol and vomit.

Megumin: As expected. Alright. I'll let you in.

Kazuma: Don't get high and mighty. I'm tagging in because I am inclined to.

Megumin: Then just stay here. I don't need your help today.

Kazuma: (groan) Aren't you getting more persistent for this? Fine, I'll stay here then. You be careful out there.

Megumin: Wait, Kazuma, you're leaving?

Kazuma: That I am. I thought you didn't want me to go with you.

Megumin: Hmm….mmm, fine! I need someone to accompany me!

Kazuma: You could just be more honest to yourself. Actually, I wanted to go there and enjoy the scenery while you train yourself on that former demon king's general's ruin.

Megumin: I see. Come on, let's go.

And so, the duo left the mansion, and next, left Axel to the ruin. Meanwhile, Darkness was on her bed, being busy on something.

She cannot sleep too the night they left the ruin. She was troubled with howling and moaning of the unknown. What are those noises? Could they be scouting forces from the ruin, coming far to disturb us? Oh, what a nice time for them to ravage me!

At least that's what Darkness thought of herself. A wild imagination, soon to be replaced with something she never expect. And so she walked out from the tent, and witnessed herself a gladiator fight between an Arch Priest and a lowly-scum adventurer. Both were naked, wrestling like wild animals under pretense of beautiful moonlight skies.

What the hell are they doing? Darkness thought of this, but reimaging those moments made her blush, getting hot from inside. Her fingers ran wildly, from above to bottom. She was preoccupied in her room, that when Kazuma knocked her door asking for company with Megumin, she did not listen clearly.

Kazuma: Probably sleeping.

Megumin: That is very strange for Darkness to sleep in this hour. Usually she would go around and follow us.

Kazuma: (gazes upon beautiful sight of nature) So refreshing! This kind of place really gives me good time.

Megumin: K… Kazuma.

Kazuma: Hmm?

Megumin: Umm…. Can I ask something?

Kazuma: What is it? I can't hear you.

Megumin: (flustered) Kazuma, can we… stop for a while? I got… something to ask you.

Kazuma: Aren't we a bit too early to stop for rest? We'd just left Axel five minutes ago.

Megumin: B… But… Actually… I feel hungry. Yes! I feel hungry! Do you have something for me to eat?

Kazuma: Wow, what's with you all of a sudden? You never ask me for breakfast. You'd rather go to guild and enjoy some rather than having a picnic around here.

Megumin: …..

Kazuma: Megumin, is something wrong?

Megumin: Kazuma (drew in breath, and let out), actually I… I saw what you did to Aqua two nights ago.

Kazuma: …

Megumin: …

Kazuma: I'm sorry, Megumin, but I can't get your last sentence. What is it again?

Megumin: …

Kazuma: Oh no.

Megumin: Yes, t…that's it. I watched you and Aqua having fun, while everyone asleep in tent.

Kazuma: It was an accident! Aqua's the one who started it all!

Megumin: …..

Kazuma: She was too drunk that night that she just dragged me out and made me her plaything. Damn that good-for-nothing goddess, doing anything she pleases to!

Megumin: …..

Kazuma: Hey, Megumin. Say something! I don't want things getting awkward between the two of us here! I didn't intend to do it! I was a victim! Please understand that! I didn't rape her!

Megumin: ….

Kazuma: Megumin?

Megumin: I will…. Keep this secret. It's alright.

Kazuma: Ah, that's reassuring! I knew you will understand me!

Megumin: …. But only if you do the same thing with me.

Kazuma: … What did you say?

Megumin: L…Like I said, I want you do that thing to me! Do it to me just like what you did to Aqua!

Kazuma: That is out of question.

Megumin: Why are you saying that? Is it because I am still kid, or is it because I don't have nice body like Darkness and Aqua?

Kazuma: No, it…it's not that! I couldn't just do it with anybody I want to! That's a crime! Especially with a little girl!

Megumin: Hey, I'm not a little girl, you stupid! I'm sure I am as much ladylike as most of women you meet in this town!

Kazuma: This is getting out of hand, Megumin. Come on, we're supposed to be at Dullahan's castle!

Megumin: I didn't actually plan to go there, Kazuma.

Kazuma: What?!

Megumin: That's an excuse. Yes. I called you here because I want to ask you for that.

Kazuma: Damn it, you! Did you know that I have packed up these much just to protect you from whatever beasts or things that could disturb you while you cast that explosion magic of yours?! You're wasting my time, you magic freak! That's it, I'm going home!

Megumin: Wait! Don't leave!

Kazuma: Go cast your fancy magic someplace else. I think I will do something worth my time than listening to some little girl's request.

Megumin: If you don't…. I….. I'll tell everyone what you did to Aqua!

Kazuma: (gulp) You wouldn't dare!

Megumin: We shall see about that. I got a magic letter that could travel very fast to nearest town and everybody would know about it.

Kazuma: God damn it!

Megumin: Come back here!

The two looked to one another, at great distance to one another. Kazuma gave out an evil, angry gaze to Megumin who was holding a pen and yet another Wiz's strange invention – a magical letter that could transmit its content to whole town nearby.

Adrenaline seeped throughout his body, as he thought worse scenario that could happen should the letter go around the town. Though she was indeed an outcast among adventurers, a letter about Kazuma soiling a woman will be something that everyone will listen to. His heart beaten, faster than usual. Panic and fear conquered him.

It all came finally to him that he must do something about it. And so he made his decision. His feet came closer to Megumin, gripping hard her shoulder.

Kazuma: You made a terrible decision, Megumin.

Megumin: It… It's not like I wanted to! I just… want to….

Kazuma: Stop babbling. Come on, let's head to a shack nearby.

Megumin: Hey, wait! Don't grab my hand so hard!

Kazuma: You will regret this.

Megumin: If you make me so, everyone will know about it.

Kazuma: Your petty threat won't get me.

Megumin: But you're still taking me to shack.

Kazuma: Whatever.

An old, wooden shack stood among the greeneries. Kazuma, with his right hand dragging Megumin's little arm, entered the shack, and tossed Megumin to piles of haystack.

Megumin crossed her arms around her chest, expecting a beast mode from a guy everyone calls as Kazutrash.

The man shut the shack, lifted the latch, and walked slowly to Megumin.

Not long before reaching the shack, Kazuma felt once again, intense force rippling inside his body. It felt just like that time. He seemed to be normal, able to grab Megumin without showing vulnerabilities. Inside him, it was chaotic.

His consciousness was around, but his lust got better of him. Kazuma's fast hand took off his clothes, and he stood before the hapless and helpless Megumin.

Completely exposed, Kazuma had Megumin stared at his pole, all stand up and seemingly about to burst.

Megumin: H… Hey, Kazuma… Can we…. Umm… be gentle on me…

Kazuma: Like hell I will!

The man shoved in his pole on Megumin's mouth. His meat stick entered her mouth, but it wasn't fully in. It's just halfway, and Megumin was about to throw up. Her hands moved up to resist sudden move of her companion, but Kazuma stopped her. He push her down, and he squatted while having fun with her.

She wanted to say a word, but it was gibberish. No understandable words uttered out while having a huge thing stuck in her mouth.

Her heavy breath tickled, but Kazuma was unmoved.

He repeatedly shoved his stick to her mouth, giving her no stone unturned. She could squeal and squirm, but neither works. Her eyes became clouded, drown in pleasure instead of feeling violated by Kazutrash.

Drool flowed down her mouth. She couldn't shut her mouth, let alone trying to bite on that stick. Kazuma rampaged, wildly sticking it into her mouth.

Kazuma: Urgh… It's coming. You better be ready!

Megumin heeded his words no more. She was too preoccupied, getting hotter and hotter by the stick. Somehow, that stick moved in and out even faster, and intense. Her moan rhythm with it. Her moan grew louder and louder.

Kazuma: Here it comes! Take it all in!

The whole stick went in full into her mouth, reaching almost to her uvula. That moment, he froze by seconds. Spasms went to him, as he unleashed Kazuma beam out of his cannon.

The female, meanwhile had her time gulping, gasping and gagging altogether by the liquid. Then the man pulled out his stick slowly, and she panted heavily. White liquid flowed out from her mouth. It was uncontrollable.

Her breath was visible, and Megumin seemed to be beyond controllable. Kazuma preceded his next move. His hands opened her legs wide. Here it was, completely soaked up.

With the wall wide open, he dived in his tongue into such a small, petite orifice, narrower passage than Aqua's.

It ran wildly inside it, like a dragon terrorizing a narrow tunnel filled with unlucky adventurers inside it. Well, at least that's how it may looked like. The dragon might be too rough until high pitched scream wailed within the shack.

Megumin: Kazuma… No….

There were no voice uttered. His tongue was rather busy. As his move prolonged, the petite Megumin felt something inside her. Somehow, it felt she was about to pee, but it wasn't pee.

Megumin: Kazuma, stop it. I can't… I can't hold out much longer, if you… Ah… No, don't! It's coming out! It's coming ouuuuuuuuuuut!

A stream jet of clear liquid blasted its way out of the passage entrance, repelling the dragon successfully.

Kazuma stepped into stupor awhile, recovering from his 'invasion'. Her love nectar was everywhere on his face. His reaction was tasting it, and smirked.

Kazuma: What you just felt is only the appetite. Now, time for real course!

Megumin: Kazuma, how about we stop here? Hey, I'm tired already. I can't go on anymore. One more stunt, and I'll break.

Kazuma: Hehehehe, that alone will not break you. (shows his full mast stick before her) This one does.

Megumin: (closes her legs) No! Anything but that! Please!

Kazuma: But I thought you're the one asking for this.

Megumin: That was before I'm curious. Now, I'm no longer curious. Moreover, I want to go… Gyaaaaaa!

Her words were not finished. The dragon invaded once again. This time, it's no small dragon. Its other relative, the big with two circular legs distended below, has cometh. It was just one stroke, and Megumin became like a cute doll, filled with pleasure and pain, drawn completely all over her face.

Blood spurted out from her hole. She could have felt that thing rammed all the way into her stomach. Her stuttering words, and eyes wide open. Every parts of her twitch. But Kazuma not contented. He knew it was just the beginning. The dreadlord's potion controlled everything.

He knew its wrong doing this, but his body cannot move by his will. The potion dominated him. Despite his resistance, pleasure won and he somehow had nothing against it.

Dreadlord: (inside his head) I see you are having fun, boy.

Kazuma: (inside head too) You! Get me out of your vile power!

Dreadlord: Vile power? Your body is very honest. And I know you just love it when you hog the fun with that goddess and this little girl.

Kazuma: N… No! Hell no! Where's the fun if I cannot even control my body from getting all over whim for that stupid drink of yours?!

Dreadlord: Urgh. Such sad. Okay, I admit, the potion is a bit too much for you. Very well, Kazuma Satou. I have good news for you.

Kazuma: Tell me about it quick!

Dreadlord: Calm yourself, boy. You're not done, do you? And don't make your partner waiting for you.

As the Dreadlord said so, Kazuma stopped for a moment. His stick still inside hers, and unmoved. Megumin looked to her, looking horny and speechless.

Megumin: Kazuma… Why are you stopping?

Kazuma: Hey, you stupid demon! Hey!

Megumin: Kazuma, hurry! I can't hold on much longer! Please, continue! Do it just like what you did to Aqua! I want to feel what Aqua feel.

As the voice faded, he felt his control again. He could move his arms. It was such a joy.

Kazuma: Oh yeah! I am free! I am inconquerable! I am…

Megumin: You Kazutrash!

Before Kazuma could finish up his moment of freedom, the little girl pulled him and embraced him, promptly rolling her tongue alongside his.

Getting even more panic due to his own action, Kazuma wanted to free himself. But it's payback time. Even with all those orgasms rendering her weak, her grip over his shoulder was beyond strength of gorillas.

He could have said 'let me go', but her tongue imprisoned his speech.

Kazuma: Megumin, stop! It wasn't me who did all these! It was a demon!

Megumin: Why the hell you're not moving?!

Kazuma: This is wrong!

Megumin: Urgh, aren't you a pushy one? If that's the case…

Megumin pushed him off, leading him laid down haystack. Megumin sat on top of his, mimicking a knight who is about to ride a noble steed.

Megumin: I'll take the lead! I'll show you how mature I am!

Her little petite body humped him endlessly. Her moan became louder and louder. Her mouth repeatedly calling his name. Kazuma wished for parlay, but such pleasure. Even he found himself immobilized.

Kazuma: Damn you Dreadlord.

Dreadlord: (in his head) Sit back, relax and enjoy the show. I'll be contacting you later.

Kazuma: Gah! Wait! Oh no, Megumin, let me off! I'm about to…

Megumin: I can feel it! It's twitching inside me! You're about to let go, aren't you?

Kazuma: Yes I am! Now get off me!

Megumin: I don't care! Just shoot all the way into my womb!

Kazuma: No! I don't want more trouble!

Megumin: Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!

Kazuma: Megumin!

Megumin: Impregnate me!

Boom!

Another wave of white armies released from their boot camp, charging all the way their dragon transport right into yet another new fort. It was a huge swarm.

Megumin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

As things subsided, she collapsed to his chest, breathing heavily.

Kazuma: Megumin…

Megumin: Kazuma…

Kazuma: I shouldn't do this.

Megumin: You soiled me and then you said you don't want second round? Fuck no! Come, let's do it again!

Kazuma: No, Megumin. Aaaaaaaa (moans)

Like a lubricated piston in car engine, Megumin slided up and down above him. After another wave, she came back with her mouth to his stick, wishing it to get up again.

And it worked like a charm. As it sprung up by little courage and lick, Megumin prepared for another horse ride.

This continued on till night time. Both of them laid waste on haystack, drenched with many kinds of fluid and of course haystack.

After seven times of bombardment, the stick bent down a bit, showing the sign of compulsory retreat. She on the other hand, was kind of motionless. Her smile was blank, and so her eyes. She was still smiling, and her words were nothing more than "Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick."

Fluid oozed out from her lower orifice. There were piles of them, flowing out just like heavy outflow from factory during emergency process stop.

Dreadlord: How pitiful. Seven times only?! I was expecting more from you.

Kazuma: S… Shut up, you damn voice….

Dreadlord: Your constant resistance on the effect of potion intrigues me. I have good news for you. You may now free to control your body.

Kazuma: …

Dreadlord: Hey, I'm talking to you.

Kazuma: I don't believe you.

Dreadlord: Why is that?

Kazuma: You're a demon. Injecting me with that kind of thing usually comes with heavy side effects.

Dreadlord: Ah, heheh. Very perceptive, Kazuma Satou. I can see why Vanir and Wiz liked you. Very well, adventurer. Yes, there is a side effect.

Kazuma: Tell me about it.

Dreadlord: Unlike your previous episodes of being sex maniac, this time you can control your body and do whatever you please. But umm…

Kazuma: Go on.

Dreadlord: I am not sure if this effect is permanent.

Kazuma: As expected. (growls) You…

Dreadlord: There's no helping, human.

Kazuma: You did this vile thing to me. You made me your plaything. You cursed demon should not be trusted at all.

Dreadlord: Trust? You speak of trust? I gave myself willingly to your kind ages ago. As demons, we compel to our bargain, live up to it. I won't disturb humans no more, and I have live in that place you people called ruins undisturbed, and you people simply barge in and lay waste upon us. You people broke your bargain. And while you people slain my kind, some of you even revel your victories, making us look terrible. Kind of like you people's version of plaything.

Kazuma: Urgh… Why…

Dreadlord: None of these would happen if it wasn't for you and your party's rude intrusion into my sanctuary. Now, I am not speaking to your head just to lick out your petty wounds. I am going to tell you what must be done.

Kazuma: I will not do your bidding, demon.

Dreadlord: Who are you to speak that before me? I could've give you poison instead of potion! Be grateful that I gave you golden chances to relive your life as adventurer, having nothing more than Valhalla of harem.

Kazuma: But I never wished all these!

Dreadlord: Oh, just shut up already! I don't want to mince words with you longer. I want to tell you something, and when I tell you this, you better be listening to me.

Kazuma: Why should I listen to you at first place?

Dreadlord: (growls) You really are pissing me off. I'll be quick. Just hear me out.

Kazuma: …

Dreadlord: I suppose you won't be resisting much, not with those depleting stamina of yours. Okay (clears throat), as the effect is not permanent, there might be chances that you will fall into that state again. You already known what could've happen if you come into that trouble again, do you?

Kazuma: As if I did not have it the other way.

Dreadlord: Good, you are listening. There is something you can do to suppress, I mean, prevent that psychotic sexual mania of yours from happening again.

Kazuma: What would that be? Vasectomy?

Dreadlord: Vasectomy? What's that?

Kazuma: Forget it. What do you propose?

Dreadlord: Have sex.

Kazuma: Damn it.

Dreadlord: Have sex. Simple as that.

Kazuma: What do you think I am? A fucking monkey?

Dreadlord: Well, you almost certainly act like that.

Kazuma: Fucking demon.

Dreadlord: Useless comeback, but I love it.

Kazuma: Okay fine! Sex, yeah, sex! What does sex has something to do with stopping myself being sex maniac?

Dreadlord: I love that sentence, Kazuma Satou. You truly are good on making comebacks! That potion actually contains ingredients that could enhance sexual urges and gives you profound energy, keeping you erected for long period of time, and possibly even knock up your partners if persist. But the potion I gave you was not strong enough. While the effect somehow looked permanent, you can still keep those urges in bay. Unleashing your sexual urges willingly at least a day will likely stop you from being a rapist.

Kazuma: I see. So, if I could just playing out myself…

Dreadlord: That won't do the trick, my human friend. Masturbate alone is not enough. You need a powerful impact, one that could mow down your penis for one whole day.

Kazuma: You really looking forward for it, aren't you? Looking at me through your telepathy, fucking my ears while enjoy watching me having sex with everyone like animals.

Dreadlord: You jest. I am a Dreadlord, not some succubus. I am only interested on alchemy. You are indeed a splendid test subject, but I see no lust, nor having urge to feel it. I like study things, and somehow, I never feel this lucky having none other than an intruder who willingly help me in my study.

Of course not, Kazuma Satou. I don't enjoy those things. In fact, it's disgusting for me. I could have just fuck myself an elephant rather with all those humans.

Kazuma: You're disgusting winged demon.

Dreadlord: Say what you want, human. At least I didn't drink that potion. Hahahahhahahah

Kazuma: You scumbag.

Dreadlord: Alright, enough prattling. Good luck in the field, Kazuma Satou. Don't stress yourself too much, it's baaaaad. Now, if there's any update, I'll let you know.

Kazuma: What update?

Dreadlord: Ummm, I don't know, a cure perhaps?

Kazuma: Don't sweat it, Dreadlord. I know a few friends that could cure me off your vile liquid.

Dreadlord: Haaaa! Again, you jest. I like it when you joke, human. You can try. Let them try their experiments on you. You know what alchemy has done to human subjects for many years. And yeah, one thing you should know is that one of the ingredient wasn't exactly from this place. It was that ingredient that turn you into this, and not even the greatest cure mankind make can stop it.

Kazuma: Tch…. You….

Dreadlord: I really enjoy talking to you, even though what I hear is nothing but your grunt, growl and discontented words. Farewell (maniacal evil laughter, slowly fades)

Kazuma: YOU FUCKING DEMON!

As Kazuma succumbed to his newfound curse, some of Kazuma's white soldiers have reached the innermost chamber of Megumin's fortress. The soldiers did not only travel in one way. They split up to two different locations.

They were lucky to find one huge ball floating around in each of this fortress. With great zeal of the man, plus the more encouraging power of the potion, Kazuma's white soldiers swim in glory toward the balls.

Meanwhile, back in the mansion, Darkness walked out of the room. Her mind was set. She knew what must be done.

Darkness: Aqua, I'm heading out!

Aqua: Where you going?

Darkness: Looking for Kazuma and Megumin. Stay here.

Aqua: They sure take it long.


	3. Part 3

I just couldn't help writing another piece of this! I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and please, this is R-18. If you don't content with it, you know what must be done.

It has been a few hours since the two left the house. From what she heard, they were supposed to have usual Explosion training and short morning walk.

And yet, neither of them return to mansion.

Driven with curiosity, plus even more curiosity about two days-ago event, Darkness rose from her bed, soaked with ecstasy and fluid after reminiscing the events. She knew what must be done.

Darkness: Aqua, I'm heading out!

Aqua: Go ahead!

She is metal clad, equipped with adamantite armor and sword. In spite its sharpness, she could barely hit the target.

Her posture was of a noble crusader, but deep inside her, she felt questioned. Her thought unwavered, unfaltered. Isn't it wrong for fellow party members to have clandestine relationship, or is it just that they are actually friends with benefit?

She knew there is only one way to validate the truth – Find that scum Kazuma. She knew where they would be in times like this.

Things were quiet as she walked across the field. Her sight overturned, looking to every direction, searching for possible traces of Kazuma and Megumin. While the search continues on, her mind pondered.

Does it feel good? Aqua seemed to enjoy it.

Kazuma is always trashy as always, but I never knew he would stoop this low.

Such a fall – He truly was indeed a savage.

But ah, such is the ideal of Kazuma Satou!

Her thought was like this since she entered the mansion – She wondered Kazuma as manbeast. Next thing, she recognized him as her ideal kind of man. It went on throughout the night, even during this kind of time.

Then it started to rain. The crusader hurried for shelter. The only shelter she could find was a shack. An old, wooden shack.

Reaching the shack, she opened the door.

There was a tinderbox lighting up inside the shack – An indicator that someone was inside, possibly some adventurers who might also come there for temporary refuge.

It was Kazuma and Megumin.

It was a timely event, in which require audiences to come at the right time to experience the moment. This was true for Lalatina Dustiness Ford. The first thing she set her eye on was the two person she knew, rumbling to each other on haystacks. They were drenched with not rainwater, but sweat, and no strings attached.

It seemed that Kazuma may not had it enough with Aqua that night that he started messing around with Megumin.

Seeing the two, she became speechless. The sound of door creaking stunned Kazuma, promptly pausing his game move.

The two were busy on a style known as doggy. Megumin was on four, face completely filled with nothing but utmost pleasure and no more consciousness to whatever happened… and what will happen to Kazuma shortly after.

The crusader did what noble crusader will do to the infidels – Taking out her sword and charged towards the infidel.

Darkness: How dare you!

Kazuma: W…Wait!

Darkness: You bastard! She's a little girl!

Kazuma: But she's the one who forced me!

Darkness: You little girl defiler! I am going to kill you!

Kazuma: No!

Darkness the crusader was ready to kill someone, even though she knew her attack will purely avoidable. Her rite of destruction was closer and almost exacted, if it wasn't because of two pair of hands suddenly reached to her chest piece of her breastplate.

It was Megumin's hands. In spite of utter weakness by Kazuma's manly moves, her hands were still firm and strong as ever. With just some tweaks, Darkness found her breastplate dropped to floor. Her bust, the largest of all three of them, popped out.

But the twin mounds were still in veil. Her tiny body suit protected them, but it won't be long.

Darkness: Megumin! What're you… (moans)

Megumin's hands moved wildly. Her tiny hands fondle the mounds, just like the true bread expert fondles dough. She did it like patisserie – Starting with clockwise, then anti clockwise.

Lalatina moaned and succumbed to her mercy. The Crimson Demon reached her nipples, which had been rose to their pinnacles since the sighting of Kazuma's latest exploits of woman.

After the fondling, she continued with nipple pinching. The effect was so tremendous that Darkness eventually dropped down her knees. Her scream became wail of a seduced noble lady, being unprepared for touches of commoners.

Darkness: Stop it…

Megumin: I always know you have these large, but I never knew it's actually bigger than I think it is!

Darkness: Don't…. Please…. Kazuma…. You bastard… what have you done to Megumin…

Her words were unheard. Kazuma stood affront, watching Megumin gone wild. Her wildness goes beyond, when she with both hands ripped out Darkness' chastity suit. Such a force was so strong that the twin mounds, forever imprisoned for chastity, finally liberated.

It was the wings of liberty, and Kazuma stood a chance to finally see it before his eyes. A feast for his eyes.

Darkness: Ahh…. Those rotten eyes… You really are a scum… But it's turning me on…

Kazuma: Hey, Megumin! You almost got me there! What the hell are you doing?!

Megumin: I always wanted this kind of breasts. I wonder how it tastes like.

Immobilized, Darkness no more think clearly. She did not see Megumin's next exploit. She was lying on ground, breathing heavily. It became heavier. Megumin reached to her nipple, sucking it passionately. Like a cow having its udder squeezed, Darkness was like a statue, trembled before the might of Crimson Demon.

As her hands ravaged Darkness' attire piece by piece, Kazuma walked slowly toward them. His mast swelled once more. As he reached them, Darkness was already stark naked. Megumin's hand spread wide Darkness' USB port. I'm sorry, I am not supposed to call it USB. I guess I'll just call it the paladin's hall of fame.

Darkness was like an obedient dog. She has finally bowed down to Megumin's trick, who'd also bowed down to Kazuma's strength.

Megumin: She is ready, Kazuma.

Darkness: Give me… the best you have….

Kazuma: I don't think this is a good idea…

Darkness: Just do it. Fill me with heart's desire. Ravage me, like what noble must do to his slaves.

Kazuma: Damn it, Darkness. You never really break your character, even in this state.

Megumin: Please don't delay further, Kazuma. I've done a great lot of deal making this for you.

Kazuma: I never asked you anyway. Here I come.

Kazuma approached Darkness, immediately sunk in the spear of a doom into her orifice. The lower one, not the above one, mind you. It was instant, yet effective. One blast, and Darkness let out even more seductive and ladylike tone of a spoiled woman than Megumin.

Darkness: It….It…..It's….It's in…..

Kazuma: I'll go on.

Darkness: Mmmmmm…. Yeah…..

Unlike his previous 'fight', this time the potion had no more control of him. He is finally free from the curse. The only thing he needs to be aware was the side effect.

"Your sex mania will come if you keep ahold of yourself for long time. Best to keep your sex drive optimum. Have sex. Have fun."

Oh, I can't believe that a former Demon King Army leader suggested me of this.

Repetitively, he stroked the crusader, stole her virginity, and kept stabbing and release. Darkness' legs did their next job – Folding and crossing to his back, before moving her face to his.

The two shared their passionate kiss. But unlike Megumin's and Aqua's, it seemed that Darkness was the one taking the lead. Aqua was forceful, but so as this one. The tough crusader pillaged her way into his mouth, coiling his tongue so strong that he struggled.

It was no pleasure at all. It was a coil of pain. The damn masochist has awaken. It feels like his tongue is going to be ripped out into two pieces very soon. Poor sod tried to get away, but the crusader is a strong lady. Her legs locked him tight. There is no way out.

As they made love, Megumin postured herself beside Darkness. She gazed upon yet another coitus. As she snickered, her vagina still ooze out Kazuma's remnant white army forces. The whole shack reeked of human inside's scent.

There were lots of sheep inside the shack. Their bleating became louder with rainfall and thunderstorm.

The sounds of sheep concealed Kazuma's naughty action. The one people called as Kazutrash, who had been accused to give ladies slime. Ironically, there he was, giving his party members slimes. Only this time, it's not from frogs.

Darkness screamed out of her lung. The pressure went out of hand. Kazuma's manhood was curling up inside such a tight canal. As it became tighter, it's going to blow out.

Darkness: So this is how nobles ravage commoners.

Kazuma: Guhhh…. I'm about to cum!

Darkness: Yes! Let it out! Cum inside me!

Kazuma: No!

Darkness: You will!

A thought of getting his head chopped off by Dustiness Family came across his mind. No sane people will dare to riddle the only daughter of Dustiness' family, let alone having her bearing the seed of commoners' offspring.

He actually tried to pull out his seemingly desperate cannon, but the crusader sold him out. Her legs, strong and sturdy, dragged him into her submission.

Darkness: You won't get away, Kazuma.

Kazuma: Hey! Cut it out! You're going to get me killed!

Darkness: Come! Face me! Cum inside me!

Kazuma: Are you listening to me? No!

Darkness: Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! Pour in your pathetic cum into my holy hole!

It got rough. Soon, everything became climax.

Like a cannon hastily disturbed before it could launch on time, his white army boarded in faster than usual. It was like a laser beam. Instant pleasure.

The shake was amazing that Darkness roared in fury… and moaning.

Darkness: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kazuma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two had different kind of scream. The crusader squealed in greatest moment a woman would feel from sex. Kazuma, on the other hand, suffered a great deal of break on his vertebra thanks to Darkness' strong legs.

The Dreadlord from the other side murmured in amazement. His butler was with him too, watching the whole coitus.

Butler: Human… They really mate like animals. How utterly disgusting.

Dreadlord: You are wrong, my butler. Humans' sex is not like animals. Well, maybe some, but I must say, it's an amazing experience for me able to witness these animalistic acts.

Butler: Does he get tired with all those fiasco he made?

Dreadlord: Of course not. It's my potion he drinks.

Butler: I'm guessing with that ability he had, no women will be safe from him now.

Dreadlord: That's one. But I believe he will contribute one good thing to the land of Axel.

Butler: Good thing? Are you sure it's a good thing, milord?

Dreadlord: It is! Who would say no for more future booming population of Axel? More adventurers will born, and more challenges for our Demon King.

Butler: I see. Forgive me, I did not see that. You really do have keen eye, milord.

It felt like hell, having his back protruding like it should not be. Aside from troubles of breathing, he barely even move his body. Darkness was below him, still having his meat stick attached to her vagina. White oozes flowed from her. She was salivating.

All of a sudden, he felt a forceful drag, freeing him from the grips of the crusader. Once again, he felt the good old haystack, at least for a while.

For the one who freed him was Megumin. Perhaps he has overdone it, or she won't be more addicted to his cock.

Megumin: It's my turn now.

Kazuma: Get ahold of yourself. Didn't I done you well enough already?

Megumin: That much will not satisfy me.

Kazuma: What if you get pregnant?

Megumin: Don't worry – I will always have you by my side.

Kazuma: Megumin….

At midst of romantic moment, Megumin once again slided her way into Kazuma's meat stick.

Megumin: Aaaa, it's in.

She humped him again and again. As she made her move, it became hard. All those fluids from previous transaction, those were still there, and still depositing out of her hole, while she attempted to make more.

Darkness got up from her temporary setback, seeing Megumin hogging all the fun.

Darkness: So you like taking all the fun eh?

Megumin: Of course! Why not taking chances?

Darkness: You must've taken a lot more than me.

Megumin: Absolutely! You have no idea we've been here.

Darkness: You bastard! Thieving him from me.

Kazuma: Hmm, guys… I think we should be stopping right now and get back to mansion.

Darkness: Oh? Are you saying you want to go back to mansion and then resume your vile act to Aqua, like you did two nights ago?

Kazuma: W… What? No! What are you talking about?

Darkness: Don't play coy, Kazuma. You were literally sounded like wild animal, doing those things to Aqua. You didn't even make any effort to hide.

Kazuma: Urgh… damn. I'm dead meat.

Darkness: Of course you are, but not until I get done with you!

Darkness got ahold of his chest.

Kazuma: What are you doing?

Darkness: Isn't it obvious?

She decided to mimic what Megumin done to her. But instead of doing it to Megumin, she settled to Kazuma instead. His pink nipple was bare, and she started sucking it tenderly.

It's a whole new experience Kazuma. He had been sucking nipples of people, but his nipple is never be sucked. She immersed herself into even better experience, by launching pinch on his other nipple.

With that much input, so will the output. Even Megumin would feel a pulsating energy from the stick.

Megumin: Ah, I can feel it! Good work, Darkness!

Darkness: (biting) How does it feel?

Kazuma: I… I can't…. resist…. Urgh….. I'm cumming!

A stream of white blast poured into Megumin's orifice, sending her screaming out of her lung. The Crimson demon scurried away, feeling the best moment ever.

Another bite set in, and his stick got up again. Instead of being happy and excited, the man cursed monologuely.

Damn the demon and his cursed potion.

Now he's going to stand up and stay like this as long as these two buggers continue.

I must stop this.

It's too late. Darkness was already sitting above him. Imagine a gorilla, and there you have it – Kazuma wailing insanely by her dead weight.

Kazuma: You're heavy! Get off me….

Darkness: Hey, it's rude to call me heavy! At least specify that my armor is heavy.

Kazuma: You didn't even wear one right now!  
DarknessL S… Shut up!

Kazuma: You sow…. AAaaaaa

Darkness shoved his penis right in, once again resuming the session.

Darkness: As always, your little friend here never disappoints me.

Kazuma: What the hell?!

Darkness: I think I fell in love with your dick. I just can't help wanting it flow out cum over and over again.

Kazuma: Please, Darkness… I don't want your father kill me…

Darkness: Don't worry about him. If he finds out about this, he will have me disinherited!

Kazuma: That's why I don't want to do this no more!

Darkness: I don't getting disinherited, Kazuma. No, I actually wish my father to disown. I am prepared for that. To be treated as badly as pig, by some bastards like you. It's so exciting.

Kazuma: Not as exciting as having my head roll over by executioner.

Darkness: Besides, nothing is more important than having you by my side.

Kazuma: My god. I heard this one from Megumin just now. I wonder, what the hell going on inside your head and hers. How did you both came up with this?

Darkness: Forget it. Time for some action.

Kazuma: Please be gentle. I think I'm going back halved.

And so the day became night. It was still raining. Kazuma, Megumin and Darkness were stained by sweat, dried blood, haystack, semen, vaginal fluid and saliva. The two girls laid waste, went limp by him.

It's his thirtieth round already, and his penis still standing in the eyes of the world. Of course, both Crimson Demon and Crusader were not impressed and satisfied yet. And so, they had come to decision.

With Darkness below and Megumin mounted atop of her, two holes stood before him, reeked with his smell instead of theirs.

Kazuma: I never come to see this day. Two pussies. Wow.

Dreadlord: (in his mind) I told you, you'll like it.

Kazuma: Shut the fuck up, demon.

Dreadlord: Enjoy the show.

Darkness: Kazuma, don't make me wait for you.

Megumin: Kazuma, please ravage me and Darkness with your full content.

Kazuma: After this, we are done. Alright?

Megumin: That depends on your performance. Make us satisfied first.

Darkness: I should have bought some ropes and candles.

Kazuma: Stop it, you're scaring me out.

He penetrated his spear of a doom into the holes. But it was not easy task. Attacking two bases was hard, as the only resource he had was one ship filled with unlimited manpower. And so he had to resolve it in conservative way. His 'ship' tailored into Megumin's base.

Her moaned was sensual that Darkness blushed feeling her close breath. Her face was very close to her, and she was enjoying it while she can't.

As the two eyes meet, the females started kissing to one another. It was hot – kissing tongue between the females, and such scenery boosts the crews inside the ship. Then it blasted into her orifice. As the ship done scoring Crimson Demon, it sailed its way to Darkness'.

But doing this was not enough, and the two demanded for more.

Megumin: You pussy.

Darkness: Maybe I should have just grab some of the sheep's….

Kazuma: Enough already! God, you're annoying me!

And so he came up with his final technique. The one he believed as 'sure-done technique'. He forcefully drove his penis in the between Megumin's and Darkness' vagina. It was just rubbings, but the effect was significant.

Megumin: What is this?!

Darkness: Impossible! Kazuma has found my weak spot!

Megumin: Damn it!

Kazuma: Feel the strength of Kazuma Satou!

It felt like handjob, only which it wasn't hand – Those were clits that give savory to his penis.

Kazuma: It sure is good! I'm going to cum!

Megumin: So soon? That's fast!

His penis spurted out a huge torrent of semen, splashing all the way to navel and breasts.

Megumin & Darkness: (screams)

Kazuma: Hahahahahahahah!

As the result of Kazuma's Pyrrhic victory, Megumin toppled away from Darkness. Both the ladies were done. Kazuma stood before them, rubbing ferociously his penis, before unleashing one last spurt of sperms onto their face.

Megumin: It's so hot!

Darkness: You really like marking your possession like animals, do you, Kazuma?

Kazuma: Of course. You're mine, anyway. Oh one last thing, guys.

Megumin: What is it?

Kazuma: Could you show me your peace sign?

Darkness: Peace sign?

Kazuma: Ah, I forgot, it's a sign from my world. You guys just need to show your finger like this…

Darkness and Megumin willingly followed his instruction. Their peace signs, along with their ecstatic smiles, semen and all, were indeed something engraving in Kazuma's mind.

Kazuma: Urgh, I don't have camera. Shit…

Megumin: A what?

Kazuma: Never mind.

Darkness: Hey, Kazuma! I'm not done yet! You're not giving me enough!

Kazuma: No. I think it's enough. Good night.

And so he knelt down and unleashed his signature move – Drain Touch. It's a power that usable by undead to suck out life force from a target.

He got his job finished with Megumin and Darkness before slumping to haystack, being exhausted. He never been this exhausted in his life.

Dreadlord: You naughty, naughty boy.

Kazuma: Shut up. I want to sleep now.

Dreadlord: I understand. Go to sleep.

Kazuma: But I can't. Bandits are everywhere. Who knows what would lurk around while I sleep?

Dreadlord: Don't worry. I'll keep you safe.

Kazuma: Wow, how kind of you. Are you trying to strike bargain with me?

Dreadlord: Heh, of course not. I already made a very sweet deal with you. Just shut up and let me keep you safe. It's the least I can do after all these.

Kazuma: I guess I can trust you with that. But remember – No funny business, Magyar.

Dreadlord: You have my word.

Three adventurers traveled across the path, trying to find refuge. The rain has not end yet, and they were soaked up badly.

Adventurer 1: I know a place we can stop awhile.

Adventurer 2: Oh, you mean that shack?

Adventurer 1: yes, that one. Come on!

Adventurer 3: Wait for me!  
They had just finished looting treasures from Dullahan's castle. The third adventurer was hauling gold coins, and he was left far behind.

But when they arrived at the place, they found no shack at all.

Adventurer 1: That thing was supposed to be here!

Adventurer 2: I know! Where's the shack? Could it be we forgotten or something?

Adventurer 1: Or maybe it's torn down by authorities?

Adventurer 2: There's no helping it. We will have to brave this storm back to Axel.

Adventurer 1: Alright. Come. Hey, don't get left far behind!

Adventurer 3: Help me, you bastards! You guys didn't even carry anything!

They did not know the shack was there, right in front of him. It became invisible. Gremlins patrolled around the shack, in compliance to their master, Dreadlord Magyar.

Inside the shack, Magyar's butler was doing some sort of sampling. The butler sat down, placing his hand to the females' stomach, and became silent for a while.

He started off with Megumin.

Butler: Twin.

Then he moved to Darkness.

Butler: Triplet.

Dreadlord: Damn, Kazuma. You, naughty, naughty boy.

Butler: Isn't it a bit dangerous to have them pregnant with that much child?

Dreadlord: It won't be. The resilient strength of my potion make that guy's sperm so strong that the offspring will able to adapt in their mother's womb.

Butler: What about the birth?

Dreadlord: That'll be other subject to discuss. Now, do whatever you want. You earn your rest

Butler: Can I have those lambs, milord? I can't helped feeling hungry by looking at them.

Dreadlord: (sigh) You and your fetish for lambs. Fine, go ahead.

Butler: Happy day. Thank you very much, Lord Magyar.

How was my writing so far? Do you like? Please give me your review and feedbacks so that I would improve more on my writing. Alright catch ya later. Peace (ahegao) opps.


	4. Part 4

Butler: Milord, it seems that I cannot gain access to one of his party member. Her residence appears to be filled with dangerous wards.

Magyar: Of course you won't. She is a goddess.

Butler: A goddess? I never knew that brat would have employed a divine being in his puny party.

Magyar: Believe it, my butler. I suppose my potion won't work on a goddess either.

Butler: I thought your potion is so potent. Just look at the result! Two women at once, twins and triplets! Are you saying it's not that great?

Magyar: I know, it's marvelous. But what we have here is not a usual goddess. A goddess with immense purification power. A single touch on you and me, and we're smoked.

Butler: That's not good.

Magyar: Indeed.

Butler: So…. What will we do now?

Magyar: I'd say we will need more 'oomph' in this potion. I really want to see my potion to work with anyone, not just human beings.

Butler: But milord, our ingredient stocks are in low, and it is impossible for any of us to wander around outside this sanctuary. Not since the attack.

Magyar: We don't need to go elsewhere. Besides, I've been thinking, if we are to have a goddess squirm with babies inside her belly, we will need more ingredients. Ingredients that not only works great on mortals, but also to the divines.

Butler: What's on your mind?

Magyar: We need to fetch ourselves ingredients with divine power.

Butler: Wait, you're not talking about getting to heavens, are you? That place is death of us both!

Magyar: The heaven has a garden filled with flowers that work only on angels and whatever beings reside in.

(The Dreadlord approaches the shelf and took out a grimoire.)

Magyar: (Opens pages by pages) Ah, this one. Cherubim Tears.

Butler: My previous master had this once. High demands from black market. Milord, I could get one from Hell, we don't need to suffer ourselves plucking some in Heaven.

Magyar: Those you saw in Hell, those were just replications. Replications don't work well on divines, less effect. The demons have corrupted the flowers, so whatever used to be inside it will no longer exist in black market. Besides, and I prefer the originals. Alright, we will need this flower.

Butler: How do you propose we get one?

Magyar: Definitely not us demons. That brat will do.

Butler: Brat… you mean Kazuma?

Magyar: Yes.

Butler: Impossible. Humans cannot enter ethereal plane. Even if he could, those barriers

Magyar: He's not going alone. He will have help from someone.

Butler: I suppose that 'someone' is not an angel or goddess.

Magyar: Of course not. He is not a human in any way, regardless his looks and stature.

Butler: Whatever that suits you, milord, I'll just obey your command. Alright, how do I find this…. This person?

Magyar: Oh no, there's no need to find this person. I have my way of calling this man.

Two months have passed. Kazuma's party had since went on various quests. Recently, they had just beaten down a huge lizard and claimed huge rewards from the guild. Their fighting skills and macros worked well, especially with the coming of two other party members – Yunyun and Chris.

Kazuma: You really prove useful with all those powers of yours.

Yunyun: Thank you very much, Kazuma-san. I'll do my best.

Megumin: Kazuma, why are you praising that person more than me? She'd just joined the club.

Kazuma: Well, she casted more spells than you at one time.

Megumin: Hey, I can do that too!

Kazuma: Only if I give you drain touch.

Megumin: Urghh.

Kazuma: What's wrong?

Megumin: I don't know. For some reasons, I felt a bit oozy and sleazy.

Kazuma: M…Maybe you haven't sleep much lately? We've been trekking a forest for days.

Megumin: I hope so. Hope it's not coming from all those mushrooms I took.

Kazuma: Y…Yeah.

Yunyun: Megumin, let's have a showdown!

Megumin: No thanks. I'm a bit dizzy now.

Yunyun: What?! But you promised me yesterday!

Megumin: Consider it void.

Yunyun: You meanie!

As the two got busy, Kazuma turned his gaze to one particular part of his demolition member. Clearly, he knew the reason behind her dizziness. The mushrooms she ate, none of them were bad mushrooms. He had Aqua purified it beforehand.

Megumin: I thought we were training explosions. How did I end up here in the stable?

Kazuma: Wait, you don't remember?

Megumin: Remember what?

Kazuma: N… Nothing.

Darkness: I had too much beatings from all those trolls. Maybe that's why I ended up slumping inside a stable.

Kazuma: Are you sure?

Darkness: Yeah. Other than looking for you, of course.

Kazuma: (telepathy) What did you do to them?

Magyar: You don't want them to strangle and burn you after what you did to them, aren't you?

Kazuma: I don't like that.

Magyar: Their memories are fuzzy thanks to your beast mode. Don't worry, they may not remember what happened.

Kazuma: Any funny things, and I will come to you.

Magyar: Go ahead.

Kazuma: No thanks.

That was what happened that time.

Her belly seemed to be a bit like old man's pot belly, but smaller ones. As for Darkness, she appeared to look tough and hard. Her armor concealed whatever inside her, so it's hard to know whether or not his suspicion came true.

Darkness: There goes your stare again.

Kazuma: N… nothing! I was just…

Darkness: It's not that I'm against it. That aggressive look.

Kazuma: I never do that.

Chris: Hey, Kazuma! I forgot to give you this!

Kazuma: What is it?

Chris: On our way back, a courier came to me and gave me this letter. It's for you.

Kazuma: A letter?

Darkness: Whoa, that is such a finely made letter. Is it from the King?

Kazuma: I don't think so. The seal is not like any seals I've seen.

Darkness: Maybe it's from other country.

Kazuma: I don't know. Maybe I'll keep it for a while. Let's knock off for dinner.

Darkness: I think I'll pass.

Kazuma: You're not going? I thought you are looking for this little banquet of ours.

Darkness: I… I have some things to do. I'll meet you at home, alright?

Kazuma: If you say so.

But the crusader did not show any signs of THAT at all. She remained vigilant, nutcrack and masochist all the time, even having herself screaming with ecstasy as little lizards crawled all over her, not worrying of what would happen to her if she goes overboard.

As for the Aqua, she seemed to be alright. No changes, still crazy and idiot as always. The sight of her drinking all those liquors was somehow refreshing, gives a new positive outlook for him. Perhaps my semen doesn't work on a divine thing, perhaps?

Aqua: I'm going to enjoy this.

Kazuma: Don't you dare finish up the coins for the sake of that wine!

Aqua: I just bought it.

Kazuma: NOOOOO! That's our money for this month? Why?!

Aqua: I don't care! I've not been drinking much since we left that stupid ruin! At least give me some moments for myself and my drinks!

Kazuma: You good-for-nothing goddess. Fine, have it yourself.

Aqua: I'll do whatever I want to do.

And so, Aqua the goddess walked away with five expensive drinks she just bought from a brewmaster. Kazuma could not help but sighing.

Chris: You could get old with all those sighs.

Kazuma: I know, but I couldn't helped it.

Chris: Maybe a drink or two could help you get off those stresses for a while.

Kazuma: I suppose so.

Chris: I'll tag along.

Kazuma: Oh, really?

Chris: Yeah, why not?

Kazuma: I thought you have a plan of breaking into nobleman's house tonight.

Chris: What're you thinking of me? A burglar?

Kazuma: Yeah, you're a thief, right? Isn't that the same with burglar?

Chris: Y…Yeah, technically, but it doesn't mean that I usually spend my night time rummaging people's house! What kind of person do you think I am?

Kazuma: A thief? Whatever, let's drink.

Chris: Your treat.  
Kazuma: I guess I could do that.

Chris: Let's have a good time.

Meanwhile, back in Maygar's sanctuary, the butler approached his master.

Butler: Milord, our guest has arrived.

Magyar: Bring him in.

Butler: Come in.

From the entrance, a figure with horned helmet and shabby-looking armor waltzed in. His armor was almost as if some amateur blacksmith patched up pieces of iron ingots altogether to make one poor-looking iron armor.

Magyar: I trust you already know why you are here.

Unknown figure: I do.

Butler: And what would it be?

Unknown figure: Money.

Both butler and Magyar turned to one another, brows frown and nodded.

Butler: Is there any other reasons of why you are here?

Unknown figure: Just money. But to get money, I'll do whatever you ask.

Magyar: This job is going to be high risk. You will have to venture into lands of the divines, and there could be zero chances that you reach back here intact.

Unknown figure: I am from another world, dreadlord. Coming here through rifts is piece of cake.

Magyar: Oh, I forgot about that. So, you will be coming there, but you are not going to be alone (gives a drawn picture of Kazuma to the figure). I need you to take him with you.

Unknown figure: He looks handsome in this picture.

Butler: Wait what?

Magyar: I know your gender orientation, mortal. I hope you could suppress yourself so you won't jeopardize my mission.

Unknown figure: Can a man having fun of himself?

Magyar: Not now.

Butler: You have a huge status, man. You killed dragons, slaughtered a vampire lord, and even your very fellow man with same status! You become point of interest of all females in your world, and you chose to be gay?! What, what have you gone wrong?

Unknown figure: Hey, drop the façade, butler. As if I am not the only one with that kind of 'hunger'. I noticed you've been praising your master too much in your room.

Butler: W…what?! We never even met, and you never even been here! Stop lying around, bastard!

Unknown figure: You're fidgeting.

Butler: N… No, I'm not!

Unknown figure: Ah, so it's true.

Butler: You stupid boy…

Magyar: Alright, alright, simmer down.

Butler: I can't believe it. Out of all powerful beings in many worlds, and you chose this man.

Unknown figure: Heheh.

Butler: I'm not praising you, you twat!

Magyar: It's alright, butler. I believe this twat of mine will be a perfect man for the job. Do you trust my judgment?

Magyar shoved his hands to his butler. The butler looked to the eyes, feeling defenseless, flustering. His hands shaken, his conviction to condemn this twat of Magyar's, but he chose to believe in Magyar.

Butler: Yes… I do. I will.

Unknown figure: pfft.

Butler: You motherf…

Magyar: Enough, butler. And stop teasing him, Dov…

Unknown figure: "cough"

Magyar: What's wrong?

Unknown figure: Nothing. It's just too funny.

Magyar: Be serious, man. Locate this man in town of Axel. It's going to be a long ride, and I suggest you do it as soon as possible.

Unknown figure: So no time limit then?

Magyar: Just do it as quickly as you can.

Unknown figure: Well, I have no importance of being in this world, anyway. Very well, I'll get there as fast as I can.

Butler: How will you get that boy come with you?

Unknown figure: Hihi, come…

Butler: Urgh, gods.

Unknown figure: You worship gods too?

Magyar: Do you mind?

Unknown figure: Sorry.

Magyar: The boy and I had some…. Deranged relationship on one another. He might not like the idea of me asking you to get him to get the flower.

Unknown figure: Don't worry. I'll… persuade him to join me and get the flower, but without having him know about you involved in this matter.

Butler: What if he refuses?

Unknown figure: (giggles)

Butler: Gods….

Magyar: Excellent! I knew I found the right man! Now, go and fulfill my request.

Unknown figure: Ummm…. Can I get at least something that could help me in this quest?

Magyar: What…. Oh ya, I almost forgot. The usual protocol of adventurers. Yes, I have something for you. Something that could prove valuable for you in this journey.

Butler: Master, you're not going to give him demonic weap….

Magyar hurled out three bags of coins to the man.

Butler: Never mind.

Unknown figure: Just coins? I expect something more.

Magyar: I know, but I prefer coins. None of these things around you would be useful anyway.

Unknown figure: Hmm…. Whatever fits the shoes, then. Alright, gotta move.

Butler: I don't like that man one bit.

Magyar: Don't be. We need this man.

Butler: Can we trust him? He's a human, you know.

Magyar: Yes, he is. But he's not really good person either.

Butler: He looks more like a peasant than adventurer. Do you see his sword? It looks like he could barely cut butter.

Magyar: That's what he wants you think of him. That man has done both good things and atrocities to his land. In other words, he's natural, only in for the money. No morals. No honor. My kind of person.

Butler: Really? What bad things he could possibly done back then?

Magyar: A lot. Our relatives out there, the Daedric Princes, were all pleased with what he has done for them.

Butler: I hope you are right. I hope he's good at storing those flowers and bring them to us without even pulling out a single petals of it.

Magyar: Say, is it true that you praising me in your room?

Butler: Ah, come on!


	5. Part 5

Happy hour has cometh. Everybody acted rowdy thanks tos someone being too generous. Everything's in his tab. After announcing his noble intention, everyone replied with roars of gratitude.

While everyone danced and singing shanty, two of them sat at bartender's table. It has been a few hours since they settled there. A few mugs, and somehow, it was still not enough. Not for Chris, at least.

Kazuma: It's a wonder how you could still stand after all those rounds.

Chris: How wouldn't I missed this chance?

Kazuma: I never said you could siphon all my coins for your endless bowel of stomach.

Chris: There, there, at least you won't have to pay anything.

Kazuma: Good enough. That man probably had strings of good luck today.

Chris: Remind me to track that man's house later.

Kazuma: That was fast! Don't let anyone catch you saying that.

Chris: I couldn't helped it.

Kazuma: I know. At least I could use your help to sneak through enemies and traps for us all. (sigh)

Chris: You'll get old faster if you keep doing that.

Kazuma: Why wouldn't I? We'd just slaughtered a whole lot of Wyverns, and we almost gone down to Hell thanks to Megumin's explosion.

Chris: And?

Kazuma: With all those rewards, Aqua simply siphoned most of it and used them into her own bubblies. Damn that goddess!

Chris: C'mon, don't get too hard on her. If wasn't for her, you'll be staying in outside world again and probably end up going afterlife by my senior.

Kazuma: That's right… wait, your senior?

Chris: Eh? Nothing! Nothing! I was just mumbling, damn what's with these drinks.

Kazuma: Riiiight. You're drunk now, I take it?

Chris: No way. I'm not done yet.

Kazuma: Really? I don't think so. I mean, just look at yourself.

Chris: Cut me some slacks, Kazuma. The night is still young!

Kazuma: (sigh) Fine then. Help yourself, I'll go take some fresh air outside.

Chris: Alrighty then. Hey, Kazuma.

Kazuma: Yes?

Chris: Please don't get too hard on Aqua-senpai.

Kazuma: Senpai?

Chris: One more!

Bartender: Here you go.

Kazuma: She's ignoring me. What's with this thief anyway? Maybe I was just hearing things, perhaps? Umm… Whatever.

Not everyone in the inn had good time. Some had bad days, having zero rewards even after endangering their lives on certain dungeon and still came back empty-handed. A few of them, drunk and upset, were about to leave the bar wasted had the nobleman did not announce his good intentions to all patrons there.

The inn's door opened, and a person waltzed right in. This person had the saddest armor people would have imagined. So many dents on the armor, and the man reached one of the table with only one boot still attached. His iron helmet had one horn broken, thanks to a pyrrhic fight with a few wolves on his way here.

Everyone had their vicious and judgmental looks upon the newcomer. The man settled down, ignoring pitiful gazes from them. A waitress came to them with great hesitation, wondering the best choice of order voice lines for this patron.  
Unknown Figure: Give me Honningbrew mead.

Waitress: Umm… We don't have that.

Unknown Figure: Oh, I forgot. Sorry about that. Umm…. Um…, Okay, how about give me the best in the house.

Waitress: C…Coming right up.

The waitress rushed off him, cannot bear the look such a pitiful man. She was a bit relieved, though. At least this man gets free drink and warm hearth tonight, she thought. This nobleman really is generous.

The man had something behind him, wrapped with linen wraps. The linen were torn up and appeared to be bad shape, and it's not a good image for everyone to see.

Drunken Lout A: Hey you!

Unknown Figure: (Ignoring)

Drunken Lout A: I'm talking to you! Stop ignoring me!

Annoyance and impatience got the best of him. The drunkard believed taking that pitiful-looking wrapped gift off the man would attract his attention. And so drunkard worked his plan. His hand reached the stick, snatched it off him.

The pitiful man stopped his relaxing moment and turned to a stranger he never met, currently holding his item without his consent.

Drunken Lout A: What do we have here? What the hell is this?

Unknown Figure: How can I help you?

Drunken Lout A: Oh, so now you're talking to me!

Unknown Figure: Can I please have that back?

Drunken Lout A: (shouts) I got potatoes in my ear. What is it again?

Drunken Lout B: You're at it again. Would a day comes by without you disturbing yet another adventurer?

Drunken Lout A: It couldn't be helped, mate. Kazuma has gotten impenetrable with all those bitches with him.

Unknown Figure: (surprised) Kazuma?

Drunken Lout B: He's outside there, alone.

Drunken Lout A: Wait till I get done with this one.

Drunken Lout B: Take your time, then. I'll wait till you done here.

The man stopped drinking, proceeding to stand up. But the drunken lout pushed him back to seat. The thrust was hard that the man lost his balance, eventually found himself stumbled off his stool. Seeing his friend doing yet another disturbance in inn, it was pure comedy for them.

Drunken Lout B: Hey, don't get too hard.

Drunken Lout A: You know I always give my 100%.

Drunken Lout B: You are pure evil.

Drunken Lout A: You know me.

Drunken Lout B: You might get kicked out again.

Drunken Lout A: No one kicks me.

The man slowly recuperated from his collapse. But a foot stopped him. He watched a stranger's foot stepping his head. The sight of the lout sneering on him did not annoy him. But then…

Drunken Lout A: What you gonna do, huh? What you gonna do?

He forced his foot harder and harder. Everyone stopped their hearth, staring at them. Anticipation filled the air, for patrons wished something to bloom from that scene. Something like broken glasses and one man dropping like flies.

They had last seen these drunken louts in action long ago. The bullies ended because a few crazy women came to his aid. The wait for another bone to pick has over. It's this guy. That's where they were wrong. The foot did not stay long. Before the drunken lout would figure next thing to do with his leg, it's already twisted in a way no human being would ever expect to be. Other fellow had his drunken state rescinded immediately, watching his friend currently lying on ground with his right leg and left leg synchronizing, forming a y letter. The sight was too terrifying, plus some screams from the man.

Unknown Figure: Where is this Kazuma again?

Drunken Lout B: He's… He's outside. Please, I didn't do anything.

Unknown Figure: Thank you.

No one dared to respond. All eyes were upon the pitiful man walking off to door, leaving his pitiful assailant on floor. Outside, the man looked thoroughly on a paper with the face of Kazuma, drawn artistically by Magyar's butler. Knowing he finally found one, the man walked slowly to meet Kazuma.

Unknown Figure: Hello.

Kazuma: Oh, hello?

Unknown Figure: Kazuma Satou, is it?

Kazuma: Yes, I am.

Unknown Figure: Finally. I have been searching for you, high and low, skies and lands. We finally meet.

Kazuma: Oh, I see. Okay… Umm… so, how can I help you?

Unknown Figure: I'm glad you asked. Look, I will be quick and short here. I am looking for someone to accompany me to get something in dangerous place.

Kazuma: That sounds simple. What things are we talking about?

Unknown Figure: Flowers. Just flowers.

Kazuma: I assume it's not any ordinary flowers we usually can pluck at roadside.

Unknown Figure: Correct. Not just normal flowers. Here, take a look on this.

The man took out a torn-up scribble for Kazuma to examine. The paper was torn badly and the drawing ink has started to deteriorate thanks to rainfall and his small and non-waterproof pocket. Just by giving a glance on the drawn image gave Kazuma great hesitation.

Kazuma: Ummm…. Is this a flower?

Unknown Figure: My apology, friend. I got this from a friend of mine. A bad artist, I can say.

Butler: Achoo!

Magyar: Wow, I can hear your sneeze from afar.

Butler: I don't know. It's not even winter yet.

Magyar: Where are you going?

Butler: I'm fetching some animals for our dinner.

Magyar: Don't be long outside!

Butler: Understood, milord.

Kazuma: Alright then. Whatever you say.

Unknown Figure: How's 70 million Eris sound to you?

Kazuma: 70 million?! All for some flowers?

Unknown Figure: Exactly.

Kazuma: This too much for the sake of some flowers. I'm guessing we are going to dangerous place filled with deadly traps and angrier beasts, then.

Unknown Figure: Exactly. We will venture to the land of dangers. If we could get it through, I will get my flowers, and you will come back here 70 million eris richer.

Kazuma: But this is just too lucrative. Why so much money for the sake of few flowers?

Unknown Figure: I have my own reason.

Kazuma: Well, I guess I'll keep it to that. Alright, I will have to discuss this with my party members first.

Unknown Figure: No. You can't.

Kazuma: Why is that?

Unknown Figure: Because I wish to request only one companion with me. Not companions.

Kazuma: But isn't getting more adventurers make things safer? I mean, I assume we will face powerful monsters with array of abilities. My party has capabilities that could solve almost everything.

Unknown Figure: I know that. Like I said, just one. No more than that.

Kazuma: I'm afraid I cannot go with you then. I need my party members. Having me alone would be of little help.

Unknown Figure: Don't worry about that. I'll got it covered.

Kazuma: Hmm… What place are we talking about anyway?

Unknown Figure: I'll tell you, if you choose to follow me.

Kazuma: I don't take quest blindly, my friend. I need to know details.

Unknown Figure: Are you joining in or not?

Kazuma: Not until you tell me where the hell I am going.

Unknown Figure: Fine then. You got me. We're going to Heaven.

Kazuma: That's a hell no! Are you crazy or something?

Unknown Figure: I am not. That's why I'm here now, asking politely from you.

Kazuma: You just shouted at me. That doesn't count as polite.

Unknown Figure: Okay fine. I guess I am bit rude just now, taunting at you. I'm sorry.

Kazuma: It's alright. I was just shocked myself hearing that from you.

Unknown Figure: I am hesitating to ask anyone.

Kazuma: You should be. Just look at your armor. How are you planning to go to Heaven with that? Besides, I thought we mortals will be shredded in pieces the moment we get inside that ethereal plane.

Unknown Figure: I have a plan.

Kazuma: I don't trust you. I know, stick to my plan then. I know a friend who would probably help us getting there.

Unknown Figure: Didn't I told you already? I said no one's following us! It's just you and me!

Kazuma: Believe me, this friend of mine (Aqua) has friends out there. I believe she could get us in with no problems. She might probably solicit with them.

Unknown Figure: Just stick to my plan. I don't care about this friend of yours..

Kazuma: Are you forcing me to join you?

Unknown Figure: It looks like I don't have much choice, seeing you being too adamant to bring your friends with you, in spite of my terms.

Kazuma: That 70 million eris will not worth it if I die there!

Unknown Figure: I told you already, I have a plan. I'll get you covered.

Kazuma: With that shabby armor? Hell no! Besides, how the hell you would have 70 million eris at first place?

Unknown Figure: I have them with me now. You don't believe me? (reaching his hands to back, expecting to grab hold a bag of coins given by Magyar earlier, but felt no bag at all) Eh? Where's that bag? Oh no, I lost it before getting inside that inn!

Kazuma: Gods. I'll take my leave then. Thanks for the request, though, but I can't think a drink of two is the only thing I can oblige for now.

Unknown Figure: I guess there's no way of getting you to my side then.

Kazuma: Of course I won't! You literally sending me to my death without me even knowing what's going on. All for some freaking flowers, that does not make any sense at all. Even if you found those coins, that still won't guarantee me walking out intact.

Unknown Figure: Listen here, Kazuma Satou, I had enough of…

The inn's door busted open, letting off several men.

Drunken Lout B: There's that guy!

Drunken Lout C: What?! That guy was the one who hit Jimmy?

Drunken Lout B: Don't underestimate him.

Drunken Lout D: Hey, Kazuma's here too! And he had no crazy-head girl and idiotic crusader with him.

Drunken Lout E: You're right!

Drunken Lout C: Finally, we'll get our payback.

Drunken Lout B: Careful, guys.

Drunken Lout C: I don't have to take that from you.

Drunken Lout D: Yeah, he's right. What are you, chicken?

Drunken Lout B: Damn it! Come, let's get them both!

The sight of four drunken brothers did not bode well for Kazuma. His memory flashed, reminded him of a certain night. It was a terrible night. These same fellas got him because he appeared to be an easy target. He was. But before these louts could do something on him, the crusader and arch wizard came to them with brute force. Since then, no more confrontation and taunting came from them.

Once again, they came for him. This time, no Megumin and Darkness will be around. Chris was still inside. Guess this is checkmate, then.

Kazuma: We can talk about this! How about I treat you guys?

Drunken Lout B: Your goddamn crusader bashed me with a table. How are you going to compensate me with that?

Drunken Lout C: Don't worry. I will make sure you get well-done tonight.

Even with his dagger on his grip would not change their mind. They inched closer and closer to him. One of them turned attention to the pitiful-looking man who was standing beside Kazuma.

Drunken Lout B: I've brought some friends now.

Unknown Figure: Oh, okay. And…. And?

Drunken Lout D: Gods, what's with those armors? Are you some sort of idiot or something?

Drunken Lout E: No matter, we'll get them both.

The pitiful man became spectator, watching a few of these thugs grabbed Kazuma, turning him into punching bag. As he witnessed the sourpuss fight, Drunken Lout B was already so close to him. He had an axe with him. He raised his axe, up to the air. That was the last thing he did for that night.

Unknown Figure: Let him go.

Drunken Lout C: Who are you to negotiate with me? Are you friend of his?

Unknown Figure: About to. Leave him.

Drunken Lout E: Come to me, boy.

Unknown Figure: Don't make me say it again.

Drunken Lout D: Damn, look at that!

Unknown Figure: One.

Drunken Lout C: Oh my god, this man is threatening us! He can't be serious!

Unknown Figure: Two.

Drunken Lout D: Umm, guys…

Drunken Lout E: Let's see how fast that talk cock of his will last after I gut him.

Drunken Lout D: GUYS

Drunken Lout C: What?

Drunken Lout D: Look there, our friend there.

It was too late for them to react. They had a glimpse to their comrade, standing upside down. Where's his head? Oh, there it is, stuck into the hard pavement. Cracks formed around the poor drunkard. Kazuma and his assailants gulped in unison.

That shabby-armored guy was gone. Everyone looked around. No traces of him at all. Amidst confusion, screams were heard. Kazuma found himself freed from harms of the attackers, but he didn't like what he saw next. Three drunkards, lying on ground, bubbles foaming from their mouth. One of them had big armor, but it appeared to be dented badly now. Somebody might have knocked the man's armor with something harder than a hammer.

Their belligerent stood before him, easing up his knuckles. But that wasn't the end of his problems yet.

The brawl got sour that Jimmy hobbled off to seek help. He sought no help, but at least his desperate plea of help attracted guards to the crime scene. Twenty of them, all dressed with attires people usually wear before going for war. Their spear looked very sharp. A sight of four defeated brawlers were pretty convincing.

Drunken Lout A: It was him! He did all these.

Guard Captain: Stop there, you criminal scum!

Kazuma: I didn't do anything!

Guard Captain: I don't care. Stand down. Put down your dagger!

Lucky for him, he knew how to lurk. The guards became bewildered upon his sudden disappearance. But the poor-looking man stood by, did not wish to rout.

Guard Captain: Take him away.

Guard 1: Yes, sir!

Meanwhile, Kazuma had a hard time to adapt his hideout. He found the best spot to hide, but the smell was just too bad. That was not really surprising, given that he chose sewage tanks to take refuge.

Chris: Kazuma!

Kazuma: AAAH! Shit, it's you!

Chris: Are you alright?

Kazuma: I am. How did you find me?

Chris: I immediately come to look for you after the guards announced bounty on your head. Everyone's looking for you now.

Kazuma: This is bad.

Chris: For starters, let's just stay here until things get quiet.

Kazuma: That's the plan. Get out of here, Chris.

Chris: I'm not leaving you behind. What if you get caught?

Kazuma: At this place? No one would dare to come here.

Chris: People would do anything to get huge bounty, especially when…

Suddenly, there was this shout. The shout was unlike any other shout that Kazuma and Chris ever heard of. It was thunderous roar. It echoed repetitively all across Axel.

Meanwhile, in a store, Wiz and Vanir residents of the store, had their heated conversation put into hold as they heard this thunderous roar. Vanir rushed outside, concerned.

Chris: What the hell was that?

Kazuma: I don't like the look of this. Ah, could it be….?

Although it was faint, the two adventurers could hear sudden footsteps coming from somewhere. Chris signaled her boss, telling him to duck, while she raised her head a bit for lookout. There was no one in front of her. She was about to inform him of good news, but Kazuma was already more like a terrified man seeing ghost.

There the man, again, dressed in poor-looking armor. This time, his iron helmet was no more. His blonde hair waved like lady. On his right hand, he held a huge axe.

Kazuma poised his dagger. Come, he taunted. Chris lunged to pounce him. No, he cried out to his companion. The unknown figure sneered, hence lifting his left hand. He was about to face one of the best thief-class adventurer in Axel.

A green power came in form of spherical ball, coming out from his hand and hit Chris as she was about a few inches toward him. Kazuma watched in horror as Chris collapsed to ground, unmovable.

Kazuma: You bastard! What have you done to her?

Unknown Figure: I simply want to talk, Kazuma Satou. You left me no choice.

Kazuma: Don't you get close to me.

Unknown Figure: I'm getting closer now.

Kazuma: Don't!

Kazuma charged with his zeal. His dagger was ready to avenge Chris, but it was shortlived. The man simply stood there. Armed with paralyzing spell and battleaxe, the man chose to speak instead of jousting. But his way of speech was extraordinary.

Instead of normal, soft and graceful words, he uttered three, incomprehensible words. His words were heard loud and clear. Zun. Haal. Viik. Those three words were very simple. As simple as it was, things were otherwise for Kazuma.

His dagger felt very heavy. It dropped down, leaving his hand throb in pain. The dagger got his boots. More inconvenience for him, and he responded with simple yell. Like a man suffering from intense heat, Kazuma found himself leaping endlessly, as if a mortar and pestle hit his toes at the same time.

Some adventurers spotted their targets at drums of sewage. As adventurers, they knew the risks amid opportunities. With no regards on terrible condition of the place, five of them raided the place, running onto them with zeal and weapons. They wanted to look scary in front of their target.

Kazuma cared on feeling pain, for there was one more thing he must consider concerning to. In front of his eyes, he saw the man uttered out three more words. This time, these words were the same words he heard just now. Fus. Ro. Dah. It was more intense, for he was so close.

But the loud shout was not as concerning as the effect. Amidst his eardrum vibrating in tremor, and his toes throbbing, it was a disgusting sight.

It seemed that his shout can push. He chose to hide in location where there were fifty barrels of manure products in vicinity. Despite smells, they provide him a humble hideout. No more.

No more hideout. Everything became clear. All those barrels were seen flying. Before his eyes, oozes of gods-know-what spilled while the barrels flying toward the unlucky adventurers.

Kazuma ended up dropping down in knees. All of these, it was too much for him. The unknown figure turned his attention to Kazuma, who was vomiting endlessly.

Unknown Figure: I am sorry for dragging you into this.

Kazuma: Leave me alone.

Unknown Figure: I can't. I need you.

Kazuma: Damn it, why aren't you giving up?!

Unknown Figure: (silence)

Kazuma: Please… Don't get close to me…

Unknown Figure: Stand still.

His battleaxe dropped down like huge metal falling from cliff. His hand weaved out some sort of magic. But the magic appeared to be same like ones Aqua always use on him whenever he got into life-threatening events. It felt so nice. Soon enough, he felt no more pain. His vitality has returned, and everything's alright for him.

Unknown Figure: Are you alright now?

Kazuma: T…Thank you.

Unknown Figure: I am glad you are fine. Can you stand?

Kazuma: Of course I can.

It's an impasse. The sudden feeling of being indebted came into him. If it wasn't for that man, he would have be in whole lot of pain. Before the man could ask him further, Kazuma reached his dagger, bashed its hilt to the man.

The man toppled down. Kazuma turned around to get Chris. We're getting out of here, he assured to Chris.

Of course the guards will come to the scene. Barrels of bodily function were unearthly, un-stomach sight to behold, but it held good lead for guards to track their new criminals. There he was, running off from among the mess.

Once again, a hovering green light flashed into the runner, causing him to fall right into mixtures of human wastes coming from various households. The woman he held tight did not escape from his fall. While Kazuma ended up having his back facing the floor, Chris was vice versa. Face hit first. Her mouth was wide open when she fell. Everything was disgusting.

Guard 1: Should we?

Guard 2: I just had my shower, damn it!

Unknown Figure: Calm down, people.

Guard 1: It's you! Stop right there!

Unknown Figure: Alright, alright. I'll…

Guard 1: Silence, you imbecile!

Unknown Figure: Sorry.

The man, disregarding how unhygienic the condition was, walking straight to the guards. He had something in his mind. He chose not to be more aggressive. He could not afford wasting more times.

In the midst of his suffering, Kazuma's eyes felt heavy, but he tried his best to witness this crazy man's next move. Once again, it was just a set of words. Gol. Hah. Dov. This time, the man spoke it faster than before.

Guard 1: I apologize for inconvenience. I will inform the guards to stop bothering you both.

Unknown Figure: I am glad we have cleared this misunderstanding.

Guard 2: What about those brawlers? Should we charge him fines for causing you problems, milord?

What the hell? Milord? That guy?!

Unknown Figure: I trust they won't cause any disruption on the inn again.

Guard 1: You have helped me a lot, milord. You have done us great service.

Guard 2: He's right, milord. We must reward you handsomely.

This isn't right.

What did he do? Did he bribed them? He remembered him saying he lost his coins, so that may not be the case. Or was it from those words? What's with those words? Are they somehow work like hypnosis?

Guard 1: We'll take it from here. We apologize for interruption. You may proceed with your endeavor.

Unknown Figure: Thank you.

With the guards finally gone, the man refocused to his main subject. Walked toward the poor boy.

Unknown Figure: I'm sorry, but there is no other way.

Kazuma: Grr…

Unknown Figure: I hope you won't say no again (casts dispel magic)

Kazuma: Curse you….

Unknown Figure: I'm not backing down, Kazuma Satou. I need you. You are very important for me. We are destined.

Kazuma: Don't talk to me as if we are some sort of couple.

Unknown Figure: No, we're not. I'm married.

Kazuma: I don't care you are married.

Unknown Figure: Oh really? Alright then. (clears throat) I don't want to mince more words for you. I have been trying to persuade you, but you just won't cut it. So let me make this clear. Join me.

Kazuma: I c…

Unknown Figure: Nope. You cannot. But… (looking at Chris, then sighed) I'll make an exception. She can come.

Kazuma: Damn it, she's in bad shape thanks to you.

Unknown Figure: I don't intend to make more acquaintance with other members of yours, Kazuma Satou. One is enough.

Kazuma: (silence)

Unknown Figure: Think of this as adventure with someone as caliber as me protecting you and this woman. When all these over, you and her will come back intact, happier, no losing limbs, and 70 million eris richer.

Kazuma: (silence)

Unknown Figure: I trust we have a deal?

Kazuma: (sigh) You have it.

Unknown Figure: Good. Looking forward to work with you, partner.

The man, in spite of his shabby clothing and smelly appearance, still kind enough to reach to his hand, offering him a lift and warm smile.

Kazuma: Yes. You too.

Unknown Figure: I'll be waiting as main gate. Take as much time as you need.

Kazuma: I'll see you in gate, emm… What's your name again?

Unknown Figure: My name?

Kazuma: Yes, your name.

Unknown Figure: My name is…

Guard 4: Oh my god, what the hell is this?

Guard 2: Please don't be aggressive on him! He'd just helped us!

Guard 4: Who's going to deal with these messes?

Unknown Figure: I'm sorry. I'll clean these up.

Guard 4: You better be. Let's go.

Guard 2: Yes.

Unknown Figure: I'm sorry for the interruption. What is it again, Kazuma?

Kazuma: What's your name?

Unknown Figure: My name is K…

Guard 2: Milord! I've come with cleaners!

Kazuma: Oh god! What the f**k?!

Cleaner: We are stalwarts of cleanliness. This place will be as good as new.

Unknown Figure: Stalwarts? You need an expert.

Cleaner: Who?

Unknown Figure: Me, of course. Let me help you, milady.

Cleaner 1: Ooh, a gentleman!

Guard 2: Indeed he is.

Kazuma: Gods damn it.

Unknown Figure: My apology, Kazuma. I'm afraid I will be a bit busy in a moment. We'll meet by dusk, okay?

Kazuma: Urgh, fine.

As the paralyzing effect subside, Chris turned to Kazuma who was kind enough to shoulder her while walking on streets. Flies were buzzing all around them both. As they passed across the market, everyone became hostile. Not good for their marketing.

Kazuma: Ah, you finally awake.

Chris: T…Thanks for helping me.

Kazuma: No big deal. We're both in deep shit.

Chris: Literally (laughing) I'm glad we no longer need to deal with those guards.

Kazuma: I thought you were unconscious by that spell.

Chris: He merely paralyzed me. I still can hear everything you guys talked about.

Kazuma: Glad to hear that. I thought you were a goner.

Chris: I am strong. A spell like that doesn't work on me.

Kazuma: Indeed it won't.

Chris: So, it's just the two of us with that weirdo, then?

Kazuma: We're going to have tough road up ahead.

Chris: Where are you guys heading to anyway?

Kazuma: Heaven. We're going to heaven.

Chris: So I wasn't hearing it wrong after all.

Kazuma: Did you eavesdrop me? I thought you were drunk in that inn!

Chris: That can't be helped! You were hogging all the fun by yourself.

Kazuma: That is no fun at all.

Chris: Whatever. I'm tagging along.

Kazuma: Of course you are. You will.

Chris: Ah, it's been too long since I stepped foot in that place.

Kazuma: Step foot where? Heaven?

Chris: Let's pack up, shall we?

Kazuma: Yes.

Meanwhile, in Sanctuary, Magyar sat in amazement, watching through the eyes of a flying crow in Axel.

Magyar: (telepathy) You've done well, Dovahkiin.

Unknown Figure: I hope you have 100 million eris when we come back.

Magyar: My sanctuary is a house of endless coin. Just get my flowers. Oh, and why are you letting that woman to come along too? I told you to just come with him ONLY.

Unknown Figure: She'd seen too much. I can't let this slide. Beside, I'm sensing something amiss on her.

Magyar: I see. I trust your judgment, Dovahkiin. Very well. You may proceed with the plan.

Unknown Figure: Fortune and glory, Magyar. Fortune and glory. Ah, send my lovely regard to your lovely butler.

Magyar: (laughing) I will.

While the Dreadlord had his time with sitting in silence, the butler was not in the Sanctuary. In the deepest of forest, he confronted a woman, dressed in out-of-the-world body armor. Her hair was blonde, just like the one Magyar employed for the flowers. Unlike the male one who had battleaxe on his back, this one had a strange-looking stick with trigger.

Butler: What is that?

Unknown Woman: A rifle. Never seen one before?

Butler: No.

Unknown Woman: I see. So, I am to tail this Dovahkiin, kill this man, and replace him as this seedy-looking boy as bodyguard. Is that it?

Butler: Yes. That boy must remain unharmed.

Unknown Woman: I'll get it done. Just make sure my rewards ready upon my arrival.

Butler: Such rewards are not big deal. Get going, November Terra.

The woman walked with that stick she called rifle into a strange-looking vessel. The vessel did not move like carriage. It lifted off and flew like a dragon, but it was no dragon. Stream of fire spewed out from two cylinders behind this flying contraption, leaving the butler for her assassination mission.

Butler: This world really is full of wonders.

**God, I ended up chugging a lot of plot into this one! Thanks for lending your eyes and adding more viewers into my traffic stat. I really appreciate it when people becoming more curious and decided to read through all of this.

**I am planning to create a simple wordpress blog later. It would be tremendous honor for me if you guys go check it out. I will have more of my fanfic stories and original creations posted there for your leisure. I hope these scribbles of mine would be enjoyable while you pass your time in small cafeteria, sipping the coffee.

**Once again, thank you very much for reading this story, and I'll see you guys again in the next one.


	6. Part 6a

This is considered as superbly another crossover fanfic. Don't get serious, okay?

Comparable to this world's technology, tracking one particular target was a child's play for this Dominion's top-tier assassin, November Terra. Her little dropship found a green dot on the map, along with another target displayed in red.

Adjutant: Main objective located. Eliminate the target.

Nova: Got you.

As the dropship itself landing, she preceded to her ammo loadout, arming herself for yet another hunt. Her canister rifle had firing rate scarier than usual crossbow strike.

The city of Axel was a bit quiet that dawn. As per requested, the two of them appeared before a man, readied themselves for a journey they did not what outcomes would be.

The Dovahkiin stood before, unlike what they have seen before. His iron armor, banged up badly last night, now a normal leather armor. Beside his hips, there was a blade, having similar design as usual Japanese sword. The man had huge bagpack behind. It was just too big.

Kazuma: Umm… Are you that…?

Dovahkiin: My apology. My iron armor was already done for.

Kazuma: You should have thrown it before you even meet me.

Dovahkiin: I don't like wasting stuff. Besides, I love iron armor more.

Kazuma: If you love that armor so much, why aren't you fixing it?

Dovahkiin: Because it's uh…. Uh…. Ummm… I have good reason behind it.

Kazuma: You're hiding something.

Dovahkiin: N… Nothing. Let's press on!

Chris: Hi, I'm Chris.

Dovahkiin: Oh yes, Chris! Nice to have you onboard.

Chris: Likewise. So, would you mind telling me which part of Heaven we're heading to?

Dovahkiin: Part of Heaven? Oh, I don't really know which part is which, to be honest. I just want to snatch some flowers and be done with it. That's it.

Chris: Well, there's a lot of gardens of Heaven, actually.

Dovahkiin: Oh, really?

Chris: Yes. There are gardens with plants everyone can take. But there's gardens too that not all angels can access to.

Kazuma: That's amazing… Wait, how did you know all of these?

Dovahkiin: I was about to ask the same thing too, Kazuma.

Chris: O… Of course I know it! I read about it from some libraries in Axel beforehand.

Kazuma: But there's no libraries in Axel.

Chris: Oh really? Well… I… I read it from a book I found during my break-in to one of the noble's house. Yes, noble's house!

Kazuma: Oh, alright then.

Dovahkiin: Whatever your source is, I'm sure it'll be helpful later on.

Kazuma: Agreed. Though it wonders me of how you get to know all of these beforehand.

Chris: So, shall we, umm…. What's your name again?

Dovahkiin: Oh, my name? My name is….

Guard 1: Sir!

Kazuma: Not again…

Dovahkiin: Hey, man! How can I help you?

Guard 1: I had my men gathered up these for you.

Dovahkiin: You people are so kind to provide me with all these provisions. Tell them I say hi.

Guard 1: Very well then. I will tell them. Safe travel.

Dovahkiin: Ah, Chris, I almost forgot. My name is…

Cleaner: Hey, it's that man again!

Kazuma: God, this is getting out of hand!

Dovahkiin: Ah, milady. I trust your brushes are running smoothly?

Cleaner: The better! Thank you, young man.

Dovahkiin: Anytime, milady. Oh, yes, what is it you wanted to ask me again?

Chris: (giving up) Forget it.

Kazuma: I know how you feel. It's so damn annoying.

Dovahkiin: Without further ado, let us go. The adventure awaits!

Kazuma: I'm glad you said that. I felt sore standing here with sun about to go up.

Atop one of the tower, a woman dressed with strange-looking tights worked in disguise, overlooking the travelers. From her canister rifle, the crossfire target had it right to the target's head. She had all those chances, but then…

Guard 2: Hey, you!

Nova: Damn it.

Guard 2: What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here.

Nova: Neither do you…

Her rifle had this thing called silencer. Like an invisible, yet more 'oomph' crossbow bolt, Nova left the scene with a guard having his forehead one little dot. From the dot, oozed the blood. Oh, forgot to cloak, she realized her mistake, up until before vanishing the moment she pressed something on her wrist.

As for Kazuma et al., it was a day worth of journey. Actually, it could be as short as six hours, if it was not because of their choice of trek. Kazuma and Chris would have like it better if they simply walk across the paved roads that had been built for convenience. But no, Dovahkiin had another idea in his mind.

Kazuma: Why the hell are we in forest anyway, ummm… wait, never mind.

Dovahkiin: I prefer forest walk. I like birds.

Chris: That is a bland justification you have there.

Dovahkiin: What's there to it? Seeing birds giving me strength to live.

Kazuma: And it's giving us more time to waste. Come on, the roads are not built just for leisure!

Dovahkiin: But I like forest walks more.

Chris: I find his choice unbearable.

Kazuma: Tell that to him. I wonder what's inside his mind anyway.

Chris: (speaks softly) So, Kazuma… Now that the man's enjoying his nature walks, do you mind me asking some questions to you?

Kazuma: Sure, go ahead?

Chris: What's his real intention anyway? What's with all those flower thingies?

Kazuma: Honestly, I don't even know what he is looking for. But he really is pushy to have me going along with him.

Chris: And the flowers he seeks for. Of all artifacts from Heaven, and why on earth he would choose flowers?

Kazuma: I don't know. The man's crazy. He didn't tell me anything. So far, all I know is that he's strong, and he's adamant to get them one way or another.

Chris: I hope we're getting out this mess in one piece. There's reason why getting other world was off-limit to us mortals.

Kazuma: The man's into something, I know that. Regardless, we'll know it better once we get there and he gets his damn flower.

Chris: And the flowers… I really hope he's not talking about that flower.

Kazuma: What flower is he looking for anyway?

Chris: I don't know. But what I do know is that there is a one special flower Heaven has been keeping for eons.

Kazuma: I see. What is this flower we speak of anyway?

Chris: It's called…

Dovahkiin: Hey, look at those things!

Kazuma: Aaaaah, you're scaring me, boy! What is it?

Dovahkiin: Look at that bird! Nice, isn't it?

Kazuma: Oh really? Ah… Yes, nice.

Dovahkiin: Kazuma Satou, what're you talking about from my back?

Kazuma: Nothing, I was just… umm… discussing our battle plan.

Dovahkiin: Battle plan? Ah, you mean our actions if we enter into hostilities?

Chris: Yes, that's it! Yep, umm… boy?

Dovahkiin: I prefer negotiation and persuasion.

Kazuma: But we're going to face deadly creatures in Heaven.

Chris: Yes, we're talking about seraphim and cherubim. They are elite fighters, and normally they don't take prisoners.

Dovahkiin: Oh, really? Well, that's not good. But rather, I'll think of a way. Better yet, maybe we could go through this without guts spilled and such.

Chris: They're ruthless comparing to the best warrior this Empire would have.

Dovahkiin: If that's the case, perhaps invisibility and sneaking would be great use of this. You are a thief, are you not, Chris?

Chris: Yes, I am, but sneaking through them is impossible. Cherubim had eyes that can look basically everything. Seraphim can sniff anyone that move around it, perhaps even further than them if possible. I don't think sneaking would be useful.

Dovahkiin: So I suppose none of these tactics will be handy, then. Do you have suggestions, Chris?

Sound of Nature: Raining, raining.

Kazuma: Oh, dang it. It's raining already!

Dovahkiin: I was about to enjoy this bird-watching moments!

Kazuma: Things would have been simpler and faster if it wasn't you enjoying these birds around!

Dovahkiin: It can't be helped, Kazuma. I like birds.

Kazuma: Why are we having this conversation anyway? Come on, let's find someplace to wait.

Chris: I don't think there's a need for that, Kazuma. We're about to reach the gate.

Dovahkiin: Yep, she is right. I suppose this kind of rain won't stop our adventuring, right, Kazuma?

Kazuma: Oh, fine! Let's go! I'm running now! Gwwooooooo!

The man sped off, leaving both Chris and Dovahkiin lagging from behind. The rain did not just drizzle. It seemed that the clouds vomiting the droplets even more intense than before. While Kazuma had his hard time running through muds and past trees, Chris stopped her trek. Dovahkiin, who was walking nonchalantly despite heavy rain, eventually stopped. He stopped because he felt something not right.

He looked around, and he stared at his reason of abrupt stop – Chris the thief with a dagger pointed to him.

Dovahkiin: That dagger… to whom are you pointing to?

Chris: Leave, human.

Dovahkiin: And what if I don't?

Chris: I will cut you.

Dovahkiin: Your dagger barely cut butter.

Chris: I mean it.

Dovahkiin: I've seen better glass shards than that dagger.

Chris: Don't say I didn't warn you.

The thief lunged to him, dagger aimed high toward the man. Dovahkiin let out long, disappointing sigh before he said "Tiid Klo Ul" loudly. She knew she had an upper hand, considering the man will have to take time taking off the sword to defend himself. But alas, instead of getting him, she found herself lying on mashing muds. A throbbing bruising pain fleeted to her, coming from her waist and also the hand of her holding dagger firsthand.

Dovahkiin was still standing there, and his sword was still on hilt. There's no way he would take out his sword and strike first, but why was it that she already toppled down and incapacitated?

Chris: What exactly are you looking for?

Dovahkiin: This (showing the badly-drawn picture of a flower).

Chris: You! You are looking Cherubim Tears!

Dovahkiin: Yes.

Chris: Not even goddess are allowed to see it, let alone you mere mortal!

Dovahkiin: Then I'll be the first to see it with my own eyes.

Chris: Do you think you will stand a chance against us, mortal?

Dovahkiin: I don't know. I never know. And it's about time for you to reveal yourself, goddess.

As he said so, the thief became glister with yellow light. She shone brightly amidst the rainy night. Dovahkiin stood by, watching Kazuma's thief specialist to reveal her true form. From shabby and skimpy outfits she wears, Dovahkiin now sees a goddess with attire he never seen before. Her shoulder is wrapped with white raiment, almost alike with Aqua's, but hers was blue.

Dovahkiin: I've known this from the start.

Chris: I know you're using Kazuma to draw me into this mess.

Dovahkiin: Originally, I just want him to go with me. I never ask anyone else to come along.

Chris: You are just so suspicious. I always knew you have some bad intentions of just coming to the Heaven.

Dovahkiin: I admit, having you coming with us wasn't actually a bad idea. Thanks for the information, Chris, oh, no… Minion of Heaven.

Chris: It's Eris. I will stop you now.

Dovahkiin: Come, then.

As for Kazuma, his unending pace has certainly rewarded him. The sight of monoliths standing before him made him relieved. A monument erected at the center of this forest, perhaps that's the reason why Dovahkiin did not choose paved roads. There were no roads connecting to this monument at all.

At this monument, there was a gate. The gate was shining. He can see nothing but colorful light through this gate. There were incomprehensible inscriptions written all over the gate's entrance. But the statue of skull on top of it seemed to be pretty convincing. Does Aqua know about this at all?

His first action was to cower among thick stones with wider edges, just to stop more rain from giving him more chills. The man sneezed and waited miserably for his other companions.

There they were, running too, straight to the monument. Dovahkiin and Chris, both panting loudly while being drenched by the rain.

Kazuma: What took you so long? Come on here!

Dovahkiin: Alright!

Chris: God, aren't you quite a good runner, Kazuma?

And so, they spent a few hours relaxing under the rocks while waiting the rain to cede. They were resting beside the still-functioning gateway.

Chris: Here's your drink, Kazuma!

Kazuma: Thanks. Wait, something's wrong.

Chris: Why is it?

Kazuma: You never gave me one. More like you're the one asking me for drinks.

Chris: I kind of feeling generous today. Adventurers helping one another, right?

Kazuma: I guess so. Thanks, Chris.

Chris: Hehehe, alright.

Dovahkiin: Here's my cooking.

Chris: Eh, you can cook too?

Dovahkiin: Naturally. I am the best cook back in my place, you know?

Kazuma: Really, let me have some. (tasting some meat pieces) Damn, it's really good! What's this soup?

Dovahkiin: It's actually a stew. I call it, Potage le Magnifique.

Kazuma: That's rather a nice name fitting an awesome dish. How did you end up getting this idea anyway?

Dovahkiin: Well, it's not actually my idea. Got it from a famous chef from my place.

Kazuma: He and you might have been greatest acquaintance.

Dovahkiin: Should be. Too bad, he's dead.

Kazuma: Whoa, that escalates quickly.

Dovahkiin: It was just too fast.

Kazuma: Not that I'm asking much, but how did he die?

Dovahkiin: He was killed.

Kazuma: I see. By whom?

Chris: Guys, I'm heading out now.

Kazuma: Hey, don't get rushed too soon, Chris! Where are you going?

Chris: I'll be scouting ahead first.

Kazuma: But it's dangerous! The rift could tear you apart.

Dovahkiin: Wait, Chris. Before you proceed. (gives an amulet to her) Wear this.

Chris: What is this? Some sort of protective amulet or something?

Dovahkiin: Sort of.

Chris: Then I'll gladly wear it. Thanks.

Dovahkiin: Once you're done, wait for us at the other side.

Chris: Won't be a problem. Okay, I'll getting in. Wish me luck.

After putting on the amulet, the woman sprinted straight into the portal. Everything of her disappeared immediately, consumed by colorful void emitting from the portal.

Dovahkiin: She'll be fine.

Kazuma: I sure hope so. Do you have any more of those amulet?

Dovahkiin: Of course I do, of course I do.

Kazuma: That's good to hear. All what's left was only what will we do once we're inside.

Dovahkiin: Yep, that's just it. Don't worry, Kazuma. Comparing to those feisty drunkards, dealing with these guardians would be like nursery.

Kazuma: Drunkards are not organized, man. Guardians could be worse.

Dovahkiin: Just rely on me, okay?

Kazuma: Okay.

Dovahkiin: Come, eat up. I made this Potage especially for you.

Kazuma: Kind of wondering how you could learn make such a superb dish even with all those shabby iron armor with you.

Dovahkiin: Leave that in your mind. Regardless, the rain's about to stop. We'll need to tend to Chris sooner.

Kazuma: You're right. But I felt something different about Chris.

Dovahkiin: What's on your mind?

Kazuma: Seconds ago, she's a bit of against the idea. Now, she's like she is okay for everything.

Dovahkiin: Well, I kind of… persuaded her.

Kazuma: What did you say to her? Don't tell me you…

Dovahkiin: Slow down, boy. Don't worry, I did not made her like what I did to those guards. I simply tell her there are bounds to riches hidden at entrance level.

Kazuma: Only fools would leave chest full of gold at the entrance.

Dovahkiin: Well, she somehow decided to take up the offer anyway.

Kazuma: Damn you! She could get killed! Why are you fooling her?

Dovahkiin: We need a scout, Kazuma. She's good on it.

Kazuma: Yes, but do you have any idea of who are we against up with down there?

Dovahkiin: I know…

From the gateway, both of them heard loud scream. Kazuma stood up in shock. He knew the scream, and who's letting it out. His response also included him pulling out his companion's pauldron, staring dagger to him.

Kazuma: You son of a bitch!

Dovahkiin: Relax, relax!

Kazuma: Who are you telling me to relax? That's my party member out there you are trying to kill!

Dovahkiin: What's wrong with that?

Kazuma: What's wrong with that? Are you just asking me that question?

Dovahkiin: Yes, I did. Why?

Kazuma: (boiling) God damn it. Give me your damn necklace now.

Dovahkiin: You want to get in now?

Kazuma: Damn right I am! Give me now!

Dovahkiin: Alright then. Here's the…

Kazuma: (snatches off the amulet and put it in) After I'm done, I'll get to you. You will pay for this.

Dovahkiin: I'm sorry for letting your friend in trouble.

Kazuma: FUCK YOU

Dovahkiin: That was totally uncalled for.

With no time to waste, amidst the heavy rain, Kazuma sped off into the portal, leaving the man with his cooking, and a stew pot spilling on ground in response of Kazuma's anger. Seeing his escorting friend has already gone into the portal, the man prepared himself for the second phase of his plan.

From his bagpack, he took out plates of steel along with shield, bow and arrows. It took him awhile to put them on, but eventually, Dovahkiin stood before the ever glowing faintly portal, fully armed and his blade ready to meet whatever dangers lurking inside.

Sitting at one of the trees, Nova pointed her rifle to the man. She had been seeing it all, and now's the time to put an end of this. Her eye set the crosshair straight to the man in full suit armor. Her finger pressed the trigger. A long bullet flew across forests, unswayed by rain, coming in fast.

In the middle of his warming up, Dovahkiin pulled off his blade, rolled around with his blade swinging in circle. Before him, the bullet split into two, dropping down like metals.

But Nova of course won't let this chance slide. If a bullet wasn't enough. It's time for two or three shots. And so she let out her rifle do its job. Dovahkiin knew this coming. He knew an unseen shadow moving around. He did not choose the forest path for nothing. He knew an assassin would come. He had enemies that transverse across a list that not even papers could not manage the whole list.

Oh, and he chose forests because he likes birds so much. And persuading Chris in deep forest with no witness or Kazuma strutting about will be more effective.

Even with all those bullets, Dovahkiin could avoid them all. Some almost got him, but his shield stopped them. Some even sliced out. After shots no more fired, Dovahkiin settled the whole thing with his signature move. Fus Ro Dah, he shouted. The whole forest clamored with his shout. As if there was a lion roaring, and its echoes ran even outside the forest, reaching the ears of the inn and the drunkards in the prison cell. As they heard the roar, they cowered like cockroaches.

As for November Terra, well, she was not so lucky to have that kind of power coming to her. The Unrelenting Shout made her lose her balance. A fall from tall tree straight to ground somehow ended the strife. While Nova down, Dovahkiin walked off into the portal, vanished.

Adjutant: Warning, major fractures detected. Medical system engaged per your request.

Nova: Damn this man. I must smoke him as soon as possible. Computer, prepare the nuclear deterrent. I'm heading in.

Adjutant: Understood. Please stand by. It is recommended that you prepare yourself hostile environmental suit. Scanning analysis indicates fluctuation of unknown energy resonating from the gate.

Nova: That's good information I want to hear. Very well, ready up my gear.


End file.
